


대도 호러

by hicstans



Category: Arkham Horror (Board Game), Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, 변신자동차 또봇 | Tobot
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lovecraftian
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:59:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hicstans/pseuds/hicstans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>아자토스가 침입해오는 대도시에서, 사람들이 괴물에 대항해 싸우다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 이 글은 또봇과 아컴 호러의 크로스오버.... 비슷한 글입니다. AU는 아닙니다.  
> 아컴 호러는 러브크래프트의 크툴루 신화를 바탕으로 한 보드게임으로 아컴이란 도시 곳곳에 차원문이 열리고 괴물이 쏟아져 나오는 위기 상황에서 조사자(=플레이어)들이 괴물을 무찌르고 차원문을 닫아서 고대의 존재 (크툴루, 하스터, 요그 소토스 같은 메이저 괴물들)이 현실로 넘어오는 것을 막고 무찌르는 게 목적입니다. 즉 대도 호러에서는 다른 차원에서 괴물이 쏟아져 들어오는 대도시를 배경으로 또봇 파일럿들이 조사자가 되어 우주적 공포와 싸우는 겁니다.  
> 아컴 호러를 모르는 분들도 읽으실 수 있도록 가능하면 게임 시스템에 기대지 않는 방식으로 쓰려고 노력하고 있습니다. 이야기상으로 말이 되려면 고쳐야 하는 부분도 있습니다. 협력 전투가 불가능하다거나 인간인 몬스터를 팍팍 잡는다거나(21세기 대도에서 이랬다간 큰 문제겠죠...) 등등  
> 그래도 크툴루 신화에 대해 대충은 알아야 재미있게 읽으실 수 있을 겁니다.  
> ‘조사원’들은 따로 언급이 없는 한 서로 남남이고 이 위기 상황을 통해 처음 만나 동료가 됩니다.

 

하나는 숲을 달리고 있었다. 그는 쫓기는 중이었다.  
사방에 아무것도 보이지 않았다. 그를 쫓아오는 ‘적’ 조차 보이지 않았다.  
그렇다고 해서 안심할 수는 없었다. 보이지 않는 게 적이 없어서가 아니라 그가 볼 수 없어서라면?  
어디로 가야 할지 알 수가 없었다. 출구가 없었다. 숲도 없었다. 작은 발굽 소리만 사방에서 울렸다.  
여기는 이미 숲이 아니었다. 대도시도 아니었다. 그걸 깨닫고 하나는 시간과 공간의 틈으로 떨어져내렸다.  
거기엔 요그 소토스가 입을 벌리고 그를 기다리고 있었다.

 

=========================================================

 

대도역에 기차가 섰다. 수많은 승객들이 역 안으로 흩어졌다. 바쁜 걸음으로 목적지를 향하는 사람들을 보며 두리는 잠시 플랫폼에 서있었다.  
그에게는 목적지가 없었다.  
그래도 목적이라면 있었다.  
그가 주머니 속의 스마트폰을 움켜쥐었다.  
‘차하나 이 바보가.....’  
일주일 전 초코톡 한 줄을 끝으로 쌍둥이 형인 하나가 사라졌다. 실종 신고를 냈지만 수사는 제대로 이뤄지지 않았다. 성인이고 여행 중이었으니 경찰은 단순 연락 두절 정도로 생각하는 것 같았다. 그가 보낸 마지막 연락이 [염소 떼에게 쫓기고 있어]인 것도 별로 좋은 말은 듣지 못했다.  
그래서 두리는 대도시에 왔다. 직접 하나를 찾기 위해서. 아니면 적어도 하나가 실종된 데 책임이 있는 놈들에게 복수를 하기 위해.  
그래서 그 목적을 이루려면 어디로 가야 할까.  
하나는 자기가 대도시에서 뭘 하고 있는지 제대로 알려주지 않았다. 그래도 드문드문하게 보내는 연락을 주의 깊게 확대해석해 보면 뭔가와 싸우고 있다는 암시가 있다. 장소로는... 하나가 보낸 초코톡 중에 무슨 골동품점이 언급된 적이 딱 한 번 있었다.  
다른 단서가 없었으므로 두리는 우선 인사동으로 갔다.

 

오공은 인사동 거리를 터덜터덜 걷고 있었다.  
이번 탐색도 실패하고 말았다. 아니 실패는 아니었다, 목적했던 고문서를 빼돌리는 데는 성공 했으니까. 그저 그 과정에서 옛것과 마주쳐 겨우 마련한 마법무기도 잃어버리고 몸도 다치고 미치기 전에 겨우 도망쳤을 뿐이었다.  
치료 먼저 받는 게 옳다는 건 알고 있었지만 자신의 이 그지 같은 운으로는 그러는 동안 또 무슨 일이 생길 게 뻔했다. 우선 이걸 도운 아저씨한테 넘기고 병원에 가는 게 나을 것 같았다.  
거리는 어둡고 한산했다. 당장 괴물이 나타나도 이상하지 않을 정도로.  
도운네 가게에 가기 위해 골목길에 접어든 오공은 문득 한기를 느꼈다. 돌아보자 구석 어두운 곳에서 그림자가 꿈틀꿈틀 부풀고 있었다.  
‘마, 말도 안 돼, 여긴 그래도 안정... 아니 그리고 나 싸울 수도 없다고!’  
오공은 달렸다. 형태 없는 그림자가 그를 쫓아왔다. 오공은 도운네 가게를 향했다. 괴물을 달고 간다고 생각하면 죽을 만큼 미안했지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 지금 그는 무기도 없고 체력도 바닥이고 절대 잃어선 안 되는 물건도 갖고 있었다.  
“도운 아저씨!”  
오공이 소리 질렀다.  
“살려주세요, 뭐가 쫓아와요!”

 

손님이 없는 골동품점에서 도운은 최근에 새로 입수한 검을 손질하고 있었다.  
어제 네옹이 갖다 준 마법서에 쓸 만한 주문이 있는지 읽어보아야 했지만 마음이 불안해서 덮어버렸다. 이계와 고대의 괴물들 관련한 지식은 잘못 다루면 크게 위험했다. 침착하고 맑은 정신으로 읽을 수 없다면 안 읽는 편이 현명했다.  
이렇게 안정이 안 되는 이유는 분명 하나 때문일 것이다. 슈브 니구라스의 흔적을 발견했다며 관련 단서를 찾을 수 있을 거라고 떠났던 사람이 일주일 째 돌아오지 않았다. 그 숲을 다시 정찰하고 온 리모 말로는 차원문이 열린 흔적도 없다고 했다.  
이계로 빨려든 것조차 아닌 완전한 실종.  
하나가 살아있을 가능성은 거의 없었다.  
젊고 재능 있는 청년이 인류에게 몰려오는 재앙을 막기 위해 힘쓰다 스러져버렸다.  
딸랑.  
문에 달아놓은 풍경이 소리를 내었다. 도운은 칼을 옆으로 밀어놓고 손님을 맞으러 나갔다.  
“..하나야?”  
도운은 하나가 살아 돌아왔다고 생각했다.  
불가능한 일은 아니었다. 실종자 중에는 한참 뒤에 전혀 엉뚱한 곳에서 나타나는 경우도.  
“하나를 아세요?”  
하나를 꼭 닮은 청년의 얼굴이 환해졌다.  
“전 하나 동생 두리거든요. 하나를 찾으려고...”  
“아...”  
도운이 뻗은 손을 내렸다.  
“하나 아시죠. 어딨는지도 아세요?”  
두리가 질문을 퍼부었다.  
“그 녀석 대체 뭐 하고 있었던 거에요? 뭐 패싸움 같은 거에라도 휘말린 거에요? 그렇게 난폭한 애가 아닌데, 그야 보기보다 지저분하고 대책 없고 충동적이고 지멋대로긴 하지만....”  
“저, 저기 잠깐만.”  
도운이 손을 들어 두리의 말을 막았다.  
“하나가 지금 어디에 있는지는 저도 모릅니다. 그리고 뭘 했는지에 대해선....”  
도운이 망설였다.  
“모른다면 계속 모르는 편이 좋다고 생각합니다만.”  
“무슨 소릴 하는 거에요!”  
두리가 도운 멱살이라도 잡을 기세로 얼굴을 들이대었다.  
“당연히 알아야죠, 하나뿐인 형이고 가족인데! 위험한 거에요? 하나 정말 잘못돼버린 거에요?”  
“그....”  
도운이 뭘 어떻게 말해야 좋을지 당황하고 있는 새 밖에서 누가 도운의 이름을 외쳤다.  
도운이 밖으로 나갔다. 길모퉁이를 돌아 오공이 달려왔다. 달려온다기엔 걷는 것 만큼이나 느렸다.  
그리고 뒤에 어둠 덩어리가 쫓아오고 있었다.  
“오공아!”  
달려가려는 도운을 두리가 잡았다.  
“저거, 뭐에요? 괴물?”  
“그래!”  
도운이 잡힌 팔을 뿌리쳤다.  
“저걸 죽여야 해, 당장!”  
그리고 도운은 골목으로 나가 오공과 그것의 정면에 섰다. 그가 마법을 사용했다. 오공의 몸에 희고 반투명한 막이 덧씌워졌다. 간발의 차로 어둠이 오공에게 손을 뻗었지만 막에 막혀 오공에겐 닿지 않았다.  
그것의 주의가 도운에게 쏠렸다.  
도운은 심호흡을 하며 침착하게 상대를 파악하려고 애썼다. 어떤 주문을 어떻게 쓸 것인지 결정하려면.  
“이야아아아아아!”  
도운의 곁을 누가 쌩 지나쳤다.  
“하....두리?”  
하나의 동생이라던 두리가 그림자 괴물에게 덤벼들었다. 도운이 아까까지 손질하고 있던 칼을 양 손에 쥐고.  
“위험해, 어떻게 싸워야 하는 지도 모....”  
두리가 휙 뛰어올라 그림자를 칼로 내리쳤다. 그리고 그런 건 보기에만 멋있지 실제론 금방 반격당해 다친다고 도운이 생각하는 동안 그림자 괴물이 반으로 쫙 쪼개졌고.  
그대로 부슬부슬 형태가 흐트러졌다.  
두리는 그대로 그림자가 좀 짙게 남아있는 부분을 다시 칼로 찔렀다.  
어둠이 흩어졌다. 흐리고 구름 낀 날씨는 그대로이건만 이곳에는 빛이 찾아온 것처럼 느껴졌다.  
도운도 오공도 입을 딱 벌리고 두리를 쳐다보았다.  
“하....나? 너 언제부터.....”  
오공이 말했다. 두리의 눈이 번쩍 빛났다. 도운은 오공의 입을 막지 못한 걸 후회했으나 이미 늦었다.  
“그러니까, 하나는 당신들하고 같이 ‘저런’ 것들하고 싸웠단 말이죠?”  
두리가 물었다.  
“그런데 지금은.”  
“들어가서 얘기하지.”  
도운이 한숨을 푹 쉬었다.  
“미리 말해두지만 들어서 즐겁거나 위로가 된다거나 하다못해 진상을 알고 나니 속 시원하다고 생각할 수 있는 일이 아니야. 살아있는 사람이라도 살아야....”  
“저런 게 있는 세상에서요?”  
도운은 입을 다물었다. 그가 말없이 두 청년을 골동품점 뒷방으로 데리고 들어갔다.

 

오공의 상처에 응급처치를 하고 치유 주문을 쓰면서 도운은 두리에게 설명했다. 지금 대도시로 몰려오는 괴물에 대해. 차원문에 대해. 이 현상 뒤에 있는 더 큰 괴물에 대해. 하나는 그런 것들과 싸웠고, 실종된 지금은 아마도 죽었을 가능성이 높다는 것.  
두리는 차분하게 설명을 들었다.  
“이전에도 이런 일은 있었어. 약 백여 년 전 아컴이라는 도시에서. 다행히도 후세의 길잡이가 되고자 당시의 기록을 자세히 남겨놓은 사람이 있어서, 어떻게 하면 물리칠 수 있는지는 알고 있어.”  
“어떻게요?”  
두리가 물었다.  
“차원문을 모두 닫고 봉인하면 돼. 그러면 나와 돌아다니던 괴물들도 힘을 잃고 사라져 버려. 차원문을 닫기 위해선 연결된 세상에 대한 지식이 필요하기 때문에 한 번은 그 안에 들어가야 하지만. 매우 위험한 일이라서....”  
도운이 벽에 걸린 지도를 보았다. 두리도 따라했다. 두 군데에 둥근 표식이 붙어있고 또 한 군데에는 옆으로 늘인 오각형 별에 눈동자 비슷한 게 그려진 표시가 붙어있었다.  
“거긴 이미 봉인한 곳이야.”  
도운의 얼굴에 자랑스러운 미소가 떠올랐다.  
“봉인은 어떻게 하는 건데요?”  
“말했듯이 다른 차원을 탐사하고 나온 뒤에, 괴물과 싸우거나 문서를 조사하거나 해서 모은 단서를 이용해 의식으로 봉인할 수도 있고 또 다른 확실한 방법으로는.”  
도운이 옆의 서랍장에서 열쇠로 잠긴 서랍을 열고 작고 납작한 상자를 꺼냈다. 상패 같은 게 들어있을 법한 상자를 열자 안에는 검푸른 돌이 들어있었다. 거기엔 봉인한 곳을 지도에 표시한 것과 같은 문양이 새겨져 있었다. 선이 파르스름하게 빛나는 게 보통 물질로 만들어진 것 같지는 않았다.  
“이걸 사용해서 봉인할 수도 있지. 사용자의 체력과 정신력을 소모하기 때문에 신중하게 사용해야 한다만.....”  
“즉.”  
두리가 지도에 표시된 차원문을 뚫어져라 노려보았다.  
“하나를 죽인 놈들을 무찌르려면 저걸 없애야 하고, 그러려면 이게 필요하다 그런 뜻이죠?”  
도운은 불길함을 느꼈다.  
“그런 건데....”  
두리가 그 돌 같은 물건을 움켜쥐고 벌떡 일어났다.  
“자, 잠깐만!”  
두리가 뛰어나갔다.  
오공은 부상중이고 도운은 휠체어 신세였다. 축구선수인 두리를 쫓아가 잡는 건 불가능했다.  
도운은 오늘 몇 번째인지도 모르게 입만 딱 벌리고 있었다. 오공이 한숨을 쉬고 전화기에 손을 뻗었다.  
“리모 아저씨? 지금 급한 일 없으면 본부로 와주시겠어요? 좀 일이 생겨서요.”

 

“.....그래서.”  
리모는 어이없다는 표정을 숨기지도 않았다.  
“웬 애송이에게 영광의 검과 엘더 사인까지 빼앗겼다고?”  
“웬 애송이가 아니야, 하나의 동생이었어.”  
도운이 변명처럼 말했다.  
“그리고 나랑 오공을 구해주기도 했고.... 영광의 검은 괜찮아. 그 사람이 갖고 있는 게 괴물을 무찌르는데 더 효율적일 것 같고.”  
“하지만 엘더 사인은 다르지.”  
리모가 말했다.  
“그걸 찾느라 우리가 얼마나 고생을 했는지 잊은 건 아니겠지? 그리고 그 신참 녀석이 네 말대로 믿을 수 있는 사람이고 이형의 괴물들과 싸우는 데 동료가 되어 줄 거라고 해도 이제 기본 설명이나 겨우 들은 상태야. 정말 제대로 차원문 봉인을 할 수 있을 거라고 생각해?”  
“나도 그렇게 생각하고 있지 않아.”  
도운이 말했다.  
“그래서 널 부른 거야. 두리는 분명 차원문이 열린 데로 갔을 거야. 위험한 짓 하기 전에 잡아다가 전투 훈련을 시켜줘. 적에 대해서도 좀 더 가르치고.”  
도운이 고개를 숙였다.  
“하나에 이어 두리까지 잘못되지 않았으면 좋겠어.”  
리모는 도운을 쳐다보다 몸을 휙 돌렸다.  
“다녀오지. 그 녀석은 여기 토박이가 아니니까 보나마나 어디서 헤매느라 아직 위험한 곳 근처에도 못 갔을 거야. 이번에 잡았다는 괴물, 잔해 남은 거 있어?”  
“여기.”  
도운이 시험관에 든 검댕 같은 것을 내밀었다.  
“그래. 나간 김에 과학관에 들러 분석도 하고 올게. 걱정 말고 기다려.”  
리모가 나가며 투덜거렸다.  
“아무리 복수에 눈이 멀어도 그렇지 대뜸 남의 귀한 물건을 들고 튀어서 위험한 곳으로 돌진이라니 뭐라는 무대책한 녀석이야. 나참.....”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--------------------------------------  
> \--------------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> 아캄 호러를 해보신 분이면 대번에 눈치 채었겠지만 두리는 제니 반즈 맞습니다.... 애초에 제니의 첫 플레이가 너무나 두리 같았던 게 이 이야기의 시발이라서 말입니다, 결코 하나가 미워서 죽인 게 아닙니다..
> 
> 또봇 호러의 조사자들은 아컴 호러의 조사자들을 그대로 쓰거나 섞어서 만들었습니다. 두리는 제니 반즈 그대로이고 도운은 케이트 윈슬렛과 하비 월터스, 리모는 대럴 시몬스와 덱스터 드레이크, 오공은 메리 수녀, 네옹은 밥 젠킨스, 세모는 조 다이아몬드의 능력치와 배경 설정(을 어레인지한 설정)을 지니고 있습니다. 하나는 아마도 캐롤린 펀이었겠지만... 뭐 집어삼켜졌으니까요.(으쓱)


	2. Chapter 2

차에 올라 리모는 휴대폰을 꺼내 번호를 눌렀다.  
그가 기다렸다. 한참 기다려도 상대가 받지 않자 전화를 노려보며 이맛살을 찌푸렸다.  
“네옹 이 녀석, 안 받는 건가 아니면 이세계에라도 빨려든 건가.”  
말투는 험해도 그의 표정엔 걱정하는 기색이 역력했다.  
이 일을 같이 하는 동료는 현재 자신과 도운, 오공, 세모, 네옹까지 다섯이었다. 예전엔 하나가 있었고 이제는 두리가 그 빈자리를 채울지도 모르지만 리모는 섣부른 가정은 안 하려고 했다. 이런 일 안 할 수 있는 사람은 안 하는 게 좋고.  
할 일은 많고 일손은 달리는 이들 입장에선 잡아 끌어다 라도 시키고 싶지만, 그 본인의 인생을 생각하면.  
그렇게 생각하면 역시 네옹은 마음에 안 들었다.

적에 대한 조사는 이세계에 가서만 하는 것이 아니었다. 도시 곳곳엔 그런 괴물들과 관련된 유물이나 자료가 남아있고 그런 걸 찾고 해석하는 것 또한 이들의 임무였다.  
그리고 드물게는, 리모는 정말 생각하고 싶지 않은 일이지만, 그런 것들을 따르고 소통하려 드는 인간 추종자 무리들도 있었다.  
그것들은 정말 골치 아픈 적들이었다.   
전투력만 놓고 보면 참 쉽고 간단한 적이었다, 사람은 생긴 것부터 기괴한 괴물들과는 달리 본 순간 공포로 미쳐버릴 걱정도 없는데다 머리에 총알 하나만 맞아도 죽으니까. 문제는 죽은 다음, 머리에 총알이 박힌 시체를 어떻게 처리할 것인가부터 시작된다.  
아니 시체를 처리하는 건 그래도 할만 했다. 일의 특성상 아무도 찾을 수 없을 만한 곳이라면 여러 군데 알고 있으니까. 실종이 접수되고 수사가 시작되면 그 때야말로 골치 아파진다.  
한 번은 그래서 추종자 한 놈을 그놈의 비밀 가옥에서 찔러 죽인 뒤 강도로 위장하기 위해 금품을 이것저것 들고 나온 적이 있었다. 추적당할 만한 것들은 모조리 버렸지만 그중에 어디 난파선에서라도 건져 올린 것 같은 낡은 금화 무더기가 있어서, 경찰에서 도난품으로 수배하지 않는 걸 확인하고 팔아서 조사자금으로 사용했다.  
그리고 네옹은 그 금화에서 돈 냄새를 맡고 리모를 역추적했다가 돈보다 훨씬 소중한 것을 여럿 잃을 뻔 하고 구조되어 이 팀에 합류했다.

리모를 역추적한 데서 알 수 있듯이 수단 좋고 넉살도 있고 위기 상황에서 태연하게 거짓말로 빠져나가는 능력은 타의 추종을 불허했다. 하지만 리모는 그의 경박함이 마음에 들지 않았다.  
처음 타일러서 돌려보냈을 때, 네옹이 바로 또 괴물에게 습격당하지만 않았어도 이 일에 끼우는 일은 없었을 것이다.  
‘한 번 이쪽에 발을 들이면 누구도 벗어날 수 없다고 하잖아.’  
오랜 친구는 포기한 것처럼 웃었다. 하지만 리모는 벗어나고 싶었다. 벗어나게 해주고 싶었다. 평생을 이런 것들과 싸우며 공포에 떨며 살아야 하는 건 인간이 사는 게 아니었다.   
지금 대도시로 다가오고 있는 거대한 악, 그 자체를 무찌르고 봉인할 수 있다면 이들도 이런 공포를 잊고 보통사람으로 되돌아갈 수 있을지 모른다. 그렇게 되면.  
휴대폰이 울렸다.  
“네옹이냐? 너 어디...”  
-저 세모에요.  
“아, 미안. 세모야, 왜?”  
리모의 목소리가 부드러워졌다.  
“뭐 필요한 거라도 있니?”  
-아니오. 말씀하신 조각상 확인해봤는데 정말 보호 마법이 있는 것 같아요. 입수하려면 네옹 형이 오는 게 좋을 것 같은데 연락이 안 되어서.  
“응, 실은 나도 연락이 안 되서 걱정하던 차였어.”  
리모가 말했다.  
“나 지금 급한 일이 있어서, 사람을 하나 쫓아야 하거든. 이거 끝날 때 까지 네옹이 안 나타나면 내가 가서 교섭해볼게.”  
-어디서 누굴 찾으시는데요?  
리모는 잠깐 고민했다. 세모는 분명 운이 좋은 편이고 ‘인간이 알아서는 안 되는’ 류의 지식에 촉이 좋았지만 그래서 더욱 그를 차원문 근처로는 끌어들이고 싶지 않았다.  
하지만 엘더 사인을 잃을 수도 없었다.  
열린 차원문은 두 개고 리모가 두 군데 다 늦지 않게 가볼 방법은 없었다.  
“다방구 쪽에 재개발 예정 폐건물 지역 알지? 거기 차원문 쪽으로 가서 하나랑 똑같이 생긴 사람이 오지 않는지 봐줘.”  
-도플갱어에요?  
세모의 목소리가 긴장했다.  
“아니, 쌍둥이 동생이래. 도운이 확인했다니까 인간 맞을 거야. 차원문으로 들어가려는 것 같으니까 못 그러게 하고, 잡으면 연락해줘. 문에 너무 가까이 가지 않게 조심하고.”  
-네, 꼭 잡을게요.  
“그리로 안 갔을 가능성도 있으니까 너무 긴장할 필요 없어. 위험하면 나서지 말고. 그리고 늦었는데 식사도 챙겨 먹으렴.”  
-그럴게요.  
“그래.”  
전화를 끊기 아쉬웠지만 더 할 말도 없고 할 일도 있었다. 전화를 끊고 리모는 환락가의 폐쇄된 술집으로 차를 몰았다.

 

‘아, 이거 곤란하구마잉......’  
네옹은 시커먼 주황색 하늘을 올려다보며 벌렁 자빠져 누웠다.  
그저 기념비를 건드렸을 뿐이었다. 비문을 조사해오라길래 어디 남들 몰래 탁본을 뜰 방법이 없을까 아니면 그냥 손으로 베껴 써야 하나 고민하다가 돌 갈라진 틈이 예사롭지 않아 보이기에 손으로 쓸어봤을 뿐인데 그게 쩍 갈라져서는.....  
“대체 여기가 워디여.”  
소리 내서 말해보면 현실감이 좀 들까 했는데 그러지도 않았다. 주황색 하늘. 진보라색 들판. 그리고 가죽 같은 질감의 녹색 창살.  
네옹은 나갈 길로 보이는 트인 곳을 막고 있는 그 창살을 흔들어도 봤고 차도 봤지만 이 창살인지 울타리인지는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 그리고 네옹의 뒤에는 이것과 비슷한 질감으로 만들어진 미로가 있었다. 어디 성의 정원 같은 데 있을 만한 산울타리 미로를 괴물 취향으로 흉내 내 만든 것 같은 곳이었다.  
“대체 어떻게 해야 나갈 수 있는 거지.”  
이 창살을 부수거나, 미로를 통해 출구로 나가거나. 그러려면 시간은 또 얼마나 걸릴까.  
‘시간이라....’  
이 괴상한 장소에 들어오고 나서는 시간 감각이 사라졌다. 해도 달도 낮밤도 없는 곳이어서인지 아니면 이 세계 자체가 그런 건지 알 수 없었다.  
그나마 괴물이 나타나지 않는 건 다행이라고, 우선은 여기서 좀 쉬다가 다시 미로를 헤매봐야겠다고 네옹은 생각했다.  
침착할 만한 상황이 아닌데 침착해지는 것도 광기의 전조가 아닐까 네옹은 남 일처럼 생각 했다. 이 세계에서 자신을 잃어버리면 미쳐서 죽던가 괴물이 되어버린다고 들었건만 현실의 기억이 아득했다.  
“아!”  
사람 목소리가 들렸다. 사람 발소리가 들렸다.  
“저, 이봐요? 사람이에요?”  
네옹은 눈을 번쩍 떴다.  
창살 밖에 사람이 있었다. 자기보단 조금 어려보이는 그 청년은.  
“하나...가 아니네?”  
상대방의 표정이 환해졌다.  
“하나와 쌍동이니?”  
두리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“차두리에요.”  
“그래, 난 네옹이라고 한다. 하나와도 막역한 사이였지.”  
네옹이 고개를 옆으로 돌리며 앞머리를 쓸어 올렸다.  
“그냥 네옹 형이라고 편하게 불러도 돼. 이 저주받은 괴물의 소굴에서. 인간은 모두 형제이니까.”  
곁눈질로 두리가 눈을 반짝거리며 자기를 쳐다보고 있는 걸 확인하고 네옹은 창살에 팔을 기대고 비극적으로 고개를 숙였다.  
“나는 이 인류를 위협하는 괴물들을 물리치고 이 차원을 지구에서 영영 분리해버리기 위해 이런 곳에도 들어왔지만, 두리 너는 어쩌다 이런 위험한 곳에 떨어져 버린 거지?”  
“형도?”  
두리의 표정이 환해졌다.  
“나도, 여길 탐사하고 나가서 차원문을 봉인하려고 들어왔어.”  
네옹은 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“차원문 봉인이라고? 너 그런 것 할 줄......”  
두리가 엘더 사인을 들어보였다.  
네옹도 그게 뭔지는 알고 있었다. 이계 탐사를 위한 안전 대책을 다 준비하면 리모가 그걸 가지고 차원문을 봉인하러 갈 예정이라는 사실도.  
그걸 왜 두리가 갖고 있는지 네옹은 알 수가 없었다. 아니 알 수 없는 거라면 또 있었다. 왜 자기는 이 미로에 갇혀있고 두리는 아닌 걸까.  
“네옹형?”  
두리가 부르자 네옹은 퍼뜩 정신이 들었다.  
“저, 형? 괜찮아?”  
“글쎄.....”  
네옹은 아까나 똑같은 것도 같고 달라진 것도 같은 풍경을 바라보았다.  
“여기 오래 있으면 정신이 이상해질 지도 몰라. 빨리 나가자.”  
두리가 말했다.  
‘아.’  
네옹은 깨달았다. 지금 자기 제정신이 위험에 처해 있다는 걸. 여기서 까딱만 잘못하면, 이대로 미쳐버릴 지도 모른다는 걸.  
네옹은 창살을 다시 한 번 걷어찼다. 창살은 여전히 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다.  
“형?”  
“아니.”  
네옹이 창살을 움켜쥐어보였다.  
“난 이 미로에 갇혔어. 빠져 나가라면 시간 꽤나 걸릴 거다.”  
“응, 알았어. 기다릴게 빨리 나와.”  
“안 돼.”  
네옹이 고개를 저었다.  
“기다리면 안 돼. 여기 오래 있다간 너도 이공간에 먹혀 자신을 잃고 말 거야.”  
두리라도 빨리 나가야 했다. 나가서 이 차원문을 봉인하고 위험을 제거해야 했다.  
하지만 그러면 자신은.  
나갈 길을 잃고 이 세계에 갇혀버릴 자신은.  
네옹이 안주머니에서 권총 한 자루와 기름종이로 싼 낡은 책을 꺼내 창살 틈으로 두리에게 내밀었다.  
“가지고 가. 도움이 될 거야.”  
“.....형은!”  
두리가 네옹의 손을 꼭 잡았다.  
“같이 나가야지, 내가 먼저 나가서 여길 닫아버리면 형은....”  
“괜찮아, 이 일에 뛰어들며 목숨을 버릴 각오 정도는 했다.”  
네옹이 눈을 감고 하늘을 우러러 보았다.  
“이 김네옹, 사나이로 태어나 전 인류의 행복과 생존을 위해 힘쓰다 죽는데 여한은 없다. 단 한 가지 마음에 걸리는 점이라면 나의 유지를 남길 사람이 없다는 것이지만.....”  
“내가 기억할게!”  
두리가 눈물을 흘렸다.  
“내가 형을 기억하고, 형의 뜻을 이어 사람들을 지킬 테니까, 이 괴물들을 무찌를 거니까!”  
“그래.”  
네옹이 서글픈 미소를 날렸다.  
“고맙다, 차두리.”  
그가 손을 들어 경례했다. 두리도 차려 자세로 경례했다.  
“자, 어서 가!”  
네옹이 외쳤다.  
“어두워지면 나이트건트들이 사냥을 시작할거다!”  
“알았어!”  
두리가 뒤돌아 뛰었다.  
“영원히 기억할 거야, 형!”  
주먹으로 눈물을 훔치며 두리가 달렸다. 한시라도 빨리 이곳을 빠져나가 차원문을 닫아야 했다. 괴물들을 없애고 인간을 지키기 위해.  
그게 네옹 형의 유지를 잇는 길이었다.

 

세모는 초조한 표정으로 재개발 구역을 돌아다니고 있었다.  
꼬박 하루도 더 지났으나 차두리란 녀석은 찾지 못했다. 이쪽으로 온 것이 아니어서 눈에 안 띄는 거라면 좋겠지만 환락가 쪽으로 간 리모 아저씨 역시 찾지 못했다고 한다.  
이쪽에도, 저쪽에도 없다. 도운 아저씨 말대로 그 녀석이 믿을 만 한 놈이고 단순히 귀해 보이는 물건을 도둑질 한 게 아니라면, 이미 차원문 너머로 들어갔다 외에 다른 가능성은 없어보였다.  
‘내가 빨리 도착하지 못한 걸까.’  
세모는 자책했다. 리모는 그 놈이 헤매지도 않고 목적지에 바로 도착해버린 건 누구의 잘못도 아니라고 죄책감 가질 필요 전혀 없다고 했다. 하지만 자책이란 게 그렇게 쉽게 안할 수 있는 거면 리모 아저씨 본인부터 이런 일에 낄 필요 없었을 것이다.  
철거 예정인 건물은 어디나 음침하고 먼지투성이였지만 그나마 깨끗한 곳을 골라 앉아 세모는 편의점 도시락을 뜯었다. 삼각김밥 같이 돌아다니며 먹을 수 있는 것으로 충분하다고 그는 생각했지만 세모가 삼각김밥을 먹고 있는 걸 보면 리모가 그의 엄마라도 되는 것처럼 언짢아했기 때문에 세모는 할 수 없이 이렇게 날밤 새는 감시 업무 중에도 최소한 밥과 반찬이 따로 있는 도시락을 챙겨먹었다.  
그래도 주머니엔 삼각김밥도 들어있었다.  
그가 막 물병을 따려는 데 공간이 울렸다.  
세모가 벌떡 일어났다. 이건 분명 지진이거나 부실한 건물이 흔들린 게 아니었다. 시공간의 일그러짐이었다.  
차원문이 있는 건 이 건물의 반대쪽 끝이었다. 세모는 달려갔다. 리모의 잔소리가 아니라도 차원문 가까이는 안 가도록 주의하고 있었지만 이상이 생긴 이상 확인을 해봐야 했다. 세모는 복도 끝까지 달려가서 안으로 뛰어들었다.  
세모는 차원문이 원반형일 거라고 생각했다. 납작하거나 두께가 없는 원반이 벽 같은 데 붙어있거나 공중에 떠 있어서 연기 같은 게 옆으로 빙빙 돌고 있을 거라고 막연히 상상했었다.  
그게 아니라고, 차원 문은 이계가 현실로 삐져나와 있는 곳이며 범위는 이곳 전체라고 깨닫는 데는 들이마신 공기 한 모금이면 충분했다. 세모는 눈을 꽉 감고 충격에 대비했다.  
숨쉬기가 편해졌다. 사기가 걷히고 있었다. 이세계에 빨려들 각오로 바짝 긴장했던 세모가 슬며시 눈을 떴다.   
실내는 여전히 검푸름 빛으로 맥동치고 있었지만 색이 점점 옅어지고 밝아졌다. 그리고 빛의 한중간에 사람이 하나 있었다. 그 사람이 높이 들고 있는 뭔가가 이 다른 차원으로부터의 영향을 물리치고 있었다. 세모가 보고 있는 동안 외부의 기운이 사라지고 공간이 현실로 돌아왔다.  
그 사람, 아마도 차두리가 들고 있던 물건이 사라졌다. 대신 주위의 허공이 희미한 인광을 발했다. 이제는 여기에 다시 차원문이 열리거나 괴물이 스며 나오지 않을 거라고 세모는 깨달았다.  
두리가 털썩 쓰러졌다.  
“배고파아.....”  
달려가려던 세모가 멈칫했다. 저렇듯 멋지게 차원문을 봉인하고 쓰러져 누워서 하는 첫 대사가.  
“배고파. 목말라. 밥 먹고 싶어. 힘 없어.... 못 움직이겠어........”  
세모가 헛기침했다. 두리가 고개만 들어 그를 보았다.  
“네가 혹시 차두...”  
“나 물 좀! 돈 줄게!”  
두리가 소리쳤다. 그의 시선을 따라 세모가 자기 손을 내려다보았다. 따려던 생수병을 움켜쥔 채 잊어버리고 있었다.  
세모가 가서 두리에게 물병을 주었다. 누운 채로 마실 기세인 그를 당겨 상체를 일으켰다. 두리는 한 사흘 물 구경도 못한 사람처럼 허겁지겁 마셔댔다. 세모가 주머니에서 삼각김밥을 꺼냈다.  
“먹을...”  
래, 라고 말을 맺기도 전에 김밥이 손에서 사라졌다.  
“그... 비닐은 벗기고 먹어!”  
“으어어이어.”  
다른 차원을 헤매다 나왔을 걸 생각하면 정말 사흘을 내리 굶었을 지도 모른다고 세모는 애써 생각하며 두 번째 삼각김밥은 자기가 비닐을 벗겨 내밀었다.  
“저.”  
세모가 미간을 문지르며 말했다.  
“저기 복도 반대편까지만 가면 도시락이 더 있는데.”  
“가자!”  
두리가 벌떡 일어났다.  
이 녀석은 어렸을 때 맛있는 거 사준다고 꼬시는 어른들 따라가다 유괴 같은 거 당하지 않았을까 생각하며 세모가 자기 밥 먹으려던 데로 두리를 데려갔다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 네옹하고 두리 대화 쓰면서 쓰는 제가 다 닭살이 돋아 손발이 오그라드는 줄 알았어요. ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 본인들은 초진지한데 비장한 상황 맞는데 이 자식들이 ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> 네옹의 합류 과정은 물론 리모를 쫓던 네옹이 어둠의 존재와 마주쳐 목숨과 제정신을 잃을뻔 하고 리모와 일행들에게 구조되었단 이야깁니다만 읽은 동생은 네옹이 리모를 미행하다 들켜 고자킥에 당하는 내용이어도 재미있겠다고 하더군요.  
> ...확실히 재미있을지도요, 네옹이 당하는 고자킥.


	3. Chapter 3

“근데 넌 누구야?”  
도시락을 반쯤 먹어가며 두리가 물었다.  
“참 빨리도 물어본다.”  
세모가 혀를 찼다.  
“이름은 권세모. 다른 곳에서 오는 괴물과 싸우는 사람이야. 널 찾으려고 기다리고 있었어.”  
“날?”  
“그래. 네가 엘더 사인을 집어 들고 뛰쳐나갔다며. 도운 아저씨도 리모 아저씨도 걱정 많이 했다고. 아무 준비도 없이 다른 세계에 뛰어들다니.”  
말로는 타박해도 실은 세모는 두리에게 내심 고마워하고 있었다. 두리가 이러지 않았더라면 엘더 사인을 들고 다른 세계에 뛰어드는 건 리모였을 테니까.  
뭐, 무사히 봉인이 끝난 이상 아무래도 좋을 일이었다.  
“우선은 병원에 가자. 겉으론 크게 다친 데는 없어 보이지만 또 모르는 거니까.”  
다 먹은 두리를 세모가 부축했다.  
“저 쪽에선 어땠어?”  
세모가 물었다. 낮선 사람이긴 해도 이제 동료나 마찬가지인데 아무 말도 안 하긴 그렇고 실제로 궁금하기도 했다.  
갑자기 두리의 표정이 일그러졌다. 그가 당장 눈물이라도 쏟을 것 같은 표정으로 말했다.  
“나는 나왔으니 괜찮은데, 네옹형이....”  
“뭐?”  
뜻밖의 이름이 등장해 세모는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“네옹형? 김네옹? 그 사람이 거기 있었어?”  
“잡혀 있었어.”  
두리가 기어코 눈물을 흘렸다.  
“창살 틈으로 만났는데, 그 형이 자기는 이미 늦었다며 구하려고 지체할 생각 말고 나라도 빨리 빠져나가라고..... 나가서 문을 닫으라고, 그게 인류를 구원할 방법이라면서.”  
두리가 주먹으로 눈가를 문질렀다.  
“그러면 형은 거기 영영 갇히는 건데, 그런데도 그렇게.”  
두리와는 달리 평소 까불다가 리모한테 혼나거나 쓸데없이 폼을 잡던 네옹을 아는 세모로서는 솔직하게 감동받기는 좀 어려웠다.   
그렇지만 폼을 잡기 위해서든 뭐든 네옹이 큰 희생을 감수한 건 사실이었다. 작게는 두리를 위해서, 크게는 이 차원문을 통해 나온 괴물들에게 희생당할지도 모를 불특정 다수의 사람들을 위해서, 네옹은 자신의 목숨 뿐 아니라 제정신과 아마도 영혼이라 할 만한 것까지 모두 내놓았다.  
뭐라 할 말이 없어 세모는 그저 두리의 등을 토닥여주었다. 두리는 세모의 어깨에 고개를 묻고 흐느꼈다.

 

두리는 일단 병원에 입원했다.  
이런 쪽 일을 알고 있는 의사가 하는 병원이라 소개받아 가는 경우 한밤중에 수상쩍은 부상으로 찾아가도 아무 말 없이 치료해주는 곳이라고 했다. 두리도 좀 떨어진 일인실에 배치되었다. 진단은 간단하게 경도의 영양실조와 탈수, 피로 누적이었다. 하루 쉬면서 안정을 취하고 현실에 재적응하는 정도면 될 거라고 했다.  
입원 수속이 다 끝났을 때쯤 해서 도운하고 리모가 달려왔다. 오공은 도서관에 갔다고 늦는다고 했다.  
“무사하구나.”  
두리를 보고 도운은 안도했다.  
“차원문은 닫혔어요.”  
세모가 보고했다.  
“제가 보기엔 봉인도 제대로 된 것 같아요.”  
“그래. 잘됐구나.”  
리모가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“네옹 형도 아저씨들이랑 같이 괴물과 싸우고 있던 거죠?”  
두리가 물었다.  
“이젠 제가 할게요. 하나의 원수도 아직 완전히 못 갚았고, 네옹 형의 유지를 이어...”  
“잠깐만.”  
도운이 손을 들어 말을 막았다.  
“네옹이라니, 김네옹?”  
“네. 괴물과 싸우려 이계에까지 뛰어들었다고 하고, 여기 세모도 형을 알고 있었으니까 아저씨들도.”  
“아니, 네옹과 한 팀이라는 걸 부정하려는 게 아니라.”  
도운이 난처한 표정으로 리모를 올려다보았다. 리모는 묘하게 표정을 일그러뜨렸다.  
“네옹의 유지를 잇다니, 거기서 무슨 일이 있었니?”  
리모가 상냥하게 물었다. 세모가 의심스러운 눈초리로 그를 올려다보는 게 좀 불안했지만 애초에 네옹형의 영웅적인 최후에 대해 입 다물고 있을 생각은 전혀 없었기 때문에 두리는 말했다. 그를 어디서 어떻게 만났는지. 네옹이 어떻게 비장한 각오로 인류를 위해 희생했는지.  
“형이 넘겨준 책 안쪽에 그..... 랭 고원이던가? 거기 지도가 있었어요. 네옹형 못 만났으면 저도 제때 못 빠져나왔을 거에요.”  
두리가 다시 울음을 삼켰다.  
“차라리 문을 닫지 말까도 생각했는데, 그러면 형의 큰 뜻을 저버리는 게 되니까....”  
“풋.”  
두리가 고개를 들었다. 리모가 웃고 있었다. 입을 틀어막고 필사적으로 억누르고는 있지만 떼는 즉시 폭소가 터져 나올 기세였다.  
“....리모 아저씨?”  
세모가 눈살을 찌푸렸다. 그러나 리모는 웃음을 멈추지 못했다.  
“인류의 행복.....과 생존을.....위해...... 괴물을 물리치려고........ 거기 들어갔다고....... 아주 큰 영웅 나셨네....”  
리모는 웅크려 몸을 떨며 웃어 굴렀다. 두리는 격노했다.  
“아저씨가 뭔데 네옹 형을 비웃는 거죠! 그.... 이상한 곳에! 인류를 구하기 위해서 상상도 안 되는 괴물을 물리치려고 뛰어든 사람을! 자기는 안전한 곳에 숨어서 남을 사지로 보내는 주제에.....”  
“두리야!”  
세모가 두리의 팔을 잡았다.  
“그건 아냐. 지금 왜 저러시는지는 몰라도 그건....”  
리모가 미친 사람처럼 웃더니 병실을 뛰쳐나갔다. 세모는 입만 뻐끔거렸다. 도운은 울지도 웃지도 못하는 표정으로 천장을 올려다보며 실소를 흘렸다.  
“뭐 저런 사람이 다 있어!”  
두리는 여전히 분통을 터트렸다.  
“죽은 사람을 비웃다니 미친 거 아냐? 저 인간 원래 저래?”  
“아냐! 원래는..... 좋은 사람, 은 아니.... 일반적인 기준에서 보면 아닐 지도 모르지만 그래도 저런 식으로 나쁜 사람은 아니라고. 뭔가 사정이 있을 거야. 그렇죠, 도운 아저씨?”  
세모가 도운에게 동의를 구했다. 도운은 고개를 옆으로 돌리고 어깨를 떨고 있었다.  
“도운 아저씨?”  
“거, 걱정 마라, 세모야. 리모가 미치거나 이상해진 건 아니야.”  
도운은 자기도 웃지 않으려고 애쓰는 태도로 심호흡을 했다.  
“다만.... 그저..... 음, 리모가 나갔으니 곧 답이 올 거야. 그래.”  
“답이 와요?”  
세모가 어리둥절했다.  
“그래. 그러니 잠시만 기다리렴.”  
오래 기다릴 필요 없었다. 곧 병실 문이 다시 열리며 리모가 들어왔다.  
“자. 어서 들어오시지요, 인류의 구원자님.”  
네옹을 끌고.  
두리는 입을 딱 벌렸다. 세모도 입을 딱 벌렸다. 환자복 차림의 네옹은 얼굴이 시뻘개져서 고개를 푹 숙이고 있었다.  
“어......”  
“그게, 네옹은 오늘 새벽에 광장에서 찾았어.”  
도운이 상황 설명이 자기 의무라고 여기는 사람의 막중한 책임감을 담아 말했다.  
“비문을 조사하다 갑자기 이계로 빨려 들어갔는데, 위험하다 싶은 순간에 이판사판으로 수상한 빛을 따라갔더니 원래 들어갔던 데로 나오더라고..... 한마디로, 보다시피 네옹은 무사해. 우리는 그걸 알고 있었고. 방금은 네옹이 한 일을 비웃은 게 아니라 그저.”  
“맨정신으로 절대 못할 것 같이 닭살 돋는 대화를 매우 진지한 태도로 주고받고 있었을 거 아냐, 너희들! 상상을 해 보라고. 안 웃기나.”  
리모는 다시 한 번 보조 침대에 쓰러졌다. 이번에는 세모도 피식피식 웃었다. 도운도 웃었다. 두리와 네옹만이 얼굴이 빨개져서 입만 뻐끔거리고 있었다.  
“그, 그래도 네옹형이 용감하게 희생정신을 발휘한 건 사실이다 뭐!”  
두리가 소리쳤다.  
“결과적으로 살았다고 해도 그 땐 정말 죽는다고 생각했는데, 그런데.....”  
“맞는 말이야.”  
도운이 두리를 토닥이며 다른 손으로 리모를 흔들어 일으켰다.  
“그 후에 우연히 탈출로를 발견했다 해서 네옹의 결심이 가치 없어지는 건 아니지. 잘 한 거야, 네옹아. 부끄러워 할 필요 없어.”  
“글쎄다, 나는 그것도 칭찬할 수 없다만.”  
리모가 웃음을 멈추고 보조 침대에 바로 앉았다.  
“왜.....”  
“목숨을 소중하게 여겨.”  
리모가 말했다.  
“포기하지 말라고. 이번 일에서도 봤듯이, 무슨 일이든 일어날 수 있는 거잖아? ‘난 글렀어, 같은 정말로 글러먹은 생각 하지 말고 살아남으려고 노력하란 말이다. 우리가 죽어버리면 괴물은 누가 막을 거야?”  
리모가 네옹의 머리를 눌러 문질렀다.  
“할 일 잔뜩 있으니까 빨리 회복이나 해, 이 화상아.”  
“네.....”  
“리모 아저씨도요.”  
세모가 리모의 팔을 붙들었다.  
“리모 아저씨도, 희생정신 같은 거 너무 발휘하지 말고 꼭 살아계셔야 돼요.”  
리모가 미소 지었다.  
“그래. 너도.”  
그러고 있는데 도운의 전화가 울렸다.  
“응? 오공이니? 병원으로 온다더니 안 오고.... 뭐?”  
“왜 그래?”  
리모가 긴장해서 물었다.  
“그...... 차를 도둑맞았대.”  
“뭐?!”  
“짐도 많고 해서, 데리러 와줄 수 있냐는데....”  
“당장 갈게.”

 

오공의 표정은 비참함 그 자체였다.  
“저 뭔가 저주라도 받은 걸까요.....”  
“저주라면 마법으로 감지할 수 있을 거고, 없앨 방법도 찾을 수 있지만.”  
리모가 뒷머리를 긁었다.  
“네 경우엔 그런 건 아니야.”  
“알아요. 그저 운이 몹시 나쁜 거죠.”  
오공이 고개를 저었다. 그가 리모의 차에 복사용지를 한가득 실었다.  
“아무리 운이 나빠도 그렇지, 대체 누가 도서관 주차장에서 차를 훔쳐가는 거야.”  
리모가 화를 내었다.  
“어쩌다 대도시가 이렇게까지 타락한 거지?”  
“어쩌다...는 알잖아요?”  
“그야.”  
리모가 진정했다.  
“보통 사람들은 이 일에 대해 알지도 못하게 하고 싶어도, 우리 시야 밖에서 일어나는 일까지는 어떻게 안 되니까.....”  
괴물들이 암약하다 인간들을 죽이는 것 보다 더 무서운 게 괴물이 사람들을 통해서 자기 영향력을 퍼트리는 일이었다.  
최근 대도시는 몇 년 전에 비해 비교도 안 되게 암울한 곳이 되어가고 있었다. 인권 의식은 후퇴하고 이성과 도덕은 조롱의 대상이며 강자가 약자를 짓밟는 게 무척 자연스럽게 받아들여졌다.  
다가오는 거대한 악 때문에 이런 증오와 이기심이 판치는 도시가 되어가는 건지 이런 곳이기 때문에 괴물이 이끌려 오는 건지 그건 알 수 없었다. 안다 해도 지금은 어쩔 수 없었다. 이곳이 이대로 지킬 가치가 없는 곳으로 변모해버리지 않기를 기원하며 계속 싸워나가는 것 외에 그들이 할 수 있는 일은 없었다.  
리모는 고개를 흔들어 암울한 생각을 털어버렸다. 인간이 알아서는 안 되는 것들과 싸우며 제정신을 유지하려면 희망을 잃어선 안 되었다. 보는 것만으로 정신이 타 버릴 것 같은 괴물과 싸우고 그 배후에 도사린 더 큰 암흑을 연구하면서, 희망을 잃지 않는 긍정적인 사고방식을 갖고 동시에 최악의 상황을 늘 염두에 두며 대비하는 건 도저히 인간이 할 수 있는 일 같지 않지만 그들은 지금까진 그럭저럭 해내고 있었다.  
혼자라면 불가능했을 것이다.

“리모 아저씨.”  
오공이 부르자 그가 정신을 차렸다.  
“응?”  
“두리는 어때요? 하나 많이 닮았어요?”  
“생긴 것만.”  
리모가 조금 웃었다.  
“그래. 뛰쳐나가는 걸 봤으니까, 좀 이상한 놈이라는 짐작은 너도 했겠지만 이 녀석이 말이지.”  
리모는 네옹과 두리 사이에 있었던 일을 말해주었다. 죽는 순간까지도 폼을 잡던 멍청이랑 거기에 홀랑 넘어가버린 순진한 애송이.  
“...그렇게 영향 받기 쉬운 정신이라면 이런 일 해도 괜찮을까요?”  
“의외로 괜찮을지도 몰라.”  
리모가 말했다.  
“사람들을 구하겠다는 결심은 확고한 것 같고, 하나의 원수를 갚겠다는 문제도 있고. 이 일 시작하기도 전에 괴물부터 무찌르고 랭 고원에서 무사 귀환한 전적을 생각해 봐도 운이 따르는 녀석인 것 같고.”  
말하고 리모가 오공에게 미안하단 시선을 보냈다. 오공은 어깨를 으쓱하고 웃었다.  
“확실히 우리들에게 도움이 되는 인재인 것 같네요.”  
“너도 그래.”  
리모가 말했다.  
“물건을 좀 잃는다고 해서 너의 가치가 떨어지는 것은 아니야.”  
그가 고개를 돌리고 헛기침 했다.  
“자주 다치는 건 어떻게든 했으면 싶지만 말이지. 조사에도 방해되고 너도 아프고....”  
“앞으론 더 조심할게요.”  
오공이 씁쓸하게 웃었다.  
“하다보면 조심으로 어떻게 할 수 있는 상황이 아닌 경우도 많지만.”  
그가 차 문을 열었다.  
“병원으로 가나요?”  
리모가 고개를 흔들고 자기도 차에 올랐다.  
“아니, 자료도 많고 깜빡한 분석 결과도 차에 그대로 있으니까 본부로 직접 가는 게 낫겠어. 네옹도 두리도 탈진 말고는 멀쩡하니까 늦어도 내일이면 합류할 수 있겠지. 가자.”


	4. Chapter 4

리모와 오공은 이들이 본부로 쓰고 있는 도운네 가게로 갔다. 차 도둑맞은 게 신경쓰여 혹시 뭐라도 또 나타나지 않을까 잔뜩 경계를 했지만 도착할때까지 다행히 아무 일도 일어나지 않았다.  
일은 도착한 후에 일어났다.  
짐을 옮기려고 차를 가게 가까이 대는데 앞에 사람들이 얼쩡대는 게 보였다. 손님인 것 같은 분위기도 아니고 비슷한 일에 종사하는 사람이라면 미리 연락을 했을 것이기에 리모는 긴장했다.  
“뭘 찾으십니까?”  
오공에겐 차에 있으라 하고 리모가 그들에게 다가갔다. 좋게 봐줘도 ‘사금융 종사자’로 보이는 사람들이 리모를 위아래로 훑어보았다.  
“여기 주인이슈?”  
“아뇨. 아는 사람인데 짐을 부탁받아서요. 무슨 일 있습니까?”  
“아니, 별 건 아니고.”  
그중 한 사람이 보란 듯이 가게 앞에 가래침을 뱉었다.  
“여기 사장 만나면 전해주쇼, 이자 밀리면 바로 차압 들어간다고. 숨어도 소용없다고.”  
“그러죠.”  
리모가 말했다.  
“이제 좀 비켜주시겠습니까? 차를 대야 해서요.”  
그들은 리모를 째려보았으나 너무나 태연해 보이는 그가 만만치 않은 사람이라고 느꼈는지 한 발 물러섰다. 리모는 오공에게 신호했고 가게 앞에 차를 댄 뒤 도서관에서 복사한 자료를 안으로 들였다.  
사채업자 무리가 가지 않고 뭐 돈 될거라도 옮기나 기웃거리는 모양을 보고 리모는 밴의 뒷자리에서 구울의 시체를 꺼내 실수인 척 그들 앞에 던졌다.  
“으, 으악!”  
주둥이가 개처럼 툭 튀어나오고 송곳니가 드러난 인간형 얼굴에 사채업자 중 한 명이 길바닥에 주저앉았다.  
“아, 걱정 마세요. 인형입니다. 물지 않아요.”  
리모가 친절한 미소를 띄고 그걸 도로 차에 실었다.  
“이런 기괴한 것도 좋아하는 사람이 있어서, 팔리거든요.”  
“아, 그, 그렇군요....”  
그들이 슬금슬금 뒤로 물렀다. 버티면 더 해괴한 괴물 뭘 던져줄까 마음속으로 고르고 있던 리모는 놈들이 쉽게 물러나자 내심 아쉬워했다.  
사채 수금원 같이 생긴 놈들이 아니라 사채 수금원들을 물리치고 자료를 모두 옮긴 뒤 리모는 다시 가게를 잘 잠그고 오공과 함께 병원으로 갔다. 그리고 오공은 네옹과 두리와 이야기 하라고 두고 그는 도운을 끌고 휴게실로 가서 사람 없는 구석진 곳에 자리 잡았다.

 

“너 사채 썼냐?”  
앉자마자 리모는 그것부터 물었다. 도운은 대답을 못했다.  
“언제? 왜?”  
“그, 괴물 출연 감지 장치 만드는 데 돈이 들어서....”  
도운네 뒷방에는 대도시 니에 괴물이나 차원문이 출연할 경우 자동으로 경보를 울리는 장치가 있었다. 완전한 건 아니지만 덕분에 사람들 눈에 띄기 전에 이들이 먼저 가서 괴물을 없앨 수 있었던 적이 몇 번이고 있었다.  
“그래서 사채라고? 가게는 개점휴업이나 다름없는데 무모했던 거 아냐?”  
“...이미 대출이 있어서 추가가 어렵더라고.”  
“내게 말을 하지!”  
“그 땐 너도 돈 없었어.”  
“그렇지만. 으, 총 얼마냐?”  
도운이 금액을 말했다. 리모가 머리를 굴렸다.  
“엄청 많은 금액도 아닌데 사람 위협하고 지랄.... 그 정도면 대충 될 것 같다. 나 원고료 들어온 거 있거든. 줄게.”  
“너 돈 있는 거 다 터는 거 아니야?”  
“어때, 세상이 망할 지경인데 돈 좀 쥐고 있어봐야 뭐가 좋다고.”  
“그래도.”  
“장비 차압당하면?”  
“.....받을게.”  
도운이 고개를 숙였다.  
“미안해.”  
“미안하긴.”  
리모가 도운의 어깨를 토닥였다.  
“그거 너 혼자 좋자고 만든 거 아니잖아. 마찬가지야.”  
“그래.”  
“그렇긴 해도.”  
리모가 킥킥거렸다.  
“왜?”  
“장비 차압당하면 좀 웃기겠다 싶어서.”  
“웃기냐. 우리 모두 총도법 위반이랑 위험물 관리법 위반이랑 기타등등 온갖 법 위반으로 줄줄이 잡혀 들어갈 것 같은데.”  
“그것만이 아니겠지.”  
리모가 정색을 했다.  
“우리가 심연을 들여다 볼 때는 심연도 우리를 들여다보는 법. 추종자들 쪽에서도 우리의 존재를 눈치 채고 있을 가능성이 높아. 우리 정체가 드러나고 껀수가 생기면 그들이 우리를 가만두지 않을 거야. 살인죄를 뒤집어쓰고 감옥에 가는 건 일도 아닐 걸?”  
“그야, 추종자나 광신도 마법사라면 실제로 죽이기도 했지....”  
도운이 불편한 표정으로 창 밖을 내다보았다.  
“인류를 멸망시키려는 괴물들에게 협력한 인간 자격을 상실한 놈들이야.”  
리모가 말했다.  
“그놈들은 인간을 괴물의 먹이로 바치기도 한다고.”  
“알아.”  
도운이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“그러니까 이런 일을 하고 있지.”  
“도운....”  
“올라가자.”  
도운이 먼저 말했다.  
“다들 걱정하며 기다릴라.”  
“그래.”  
리모도 그를 따라 병실로 갔다.

 

리모는 돈을 털어 사채를 청산했다. 도운이 걱정하자 집세 못 내서 쫓겨나면 재워주기나 하라고 농담했다. 다음날은 두리가 퇴원했다. 두 명이나 입원해 있어서 일손이 부족했기 때문에 퇴원 맞이는 도운하고 세모만 갔다.  
“내가 혼자 가도 되는데.”  
“오공이 같이 가는 게 좋댔잖아요.”  
오공의 예감은 막연했지만 잘 들어맞는 편이었다. 무슨 일이 생길 가능성이 높다고 생각해 세모는 무기도 챙겨왔다.  
퇴원 수속을 마치고 나올 때만 해도 별 일은 없었다. 그러나 주차장에 들어서는 순간 문제가 나타났다.  
크지 않은 주차장 한쪽에 거대한 사람 같은 것이 있었다. 산양처럼 두껍고 휘어진 뿔이 나 있고 팔이 네 개 달린 것처럼 보이는 거인의 얼굴 중앙엔 세로로 갈라진 입 속에서 송곳니가 번득였다.  
“구그다!”  
도운은 재빨리 육신 보호막 주문을 떠올렸다. 세모와 두리 중 누구에게 걸 것인지 잠깐 망설였지만 해답은 바로 나왔다. 두리는 밍설임 없이 검을 치켜들고 달려들었다.  
“무섭지도 않나, 저 녀석.”  
세모는 질린 것 같은 목소리를 내며 권총을 꺼내려다 마음을 바꿔 차로 달려갔다. 그가 소총을 꺼내들고 차를 의지해 총을 조준했다.  
이전의 검은 그림자와는 달리 구그는 두리가 검으로 내려친 정도만으론 그리 타격입지 않았다. 그것이 두리를 쳐서 날려 보냈다.  
도운은 긴장했지만 육신 보호막이 제 때 걸린 덕분에 두리는 바로 발딱 일어났다. 공격이 안 통해서 겁먹었다던가 새삼 긴장한다던가 하는 기색도 없었다.  
탕!  
세모가 방아쇠를 당겼다. 두리에게 관심이 쏠린 괴물은 미처 대처하지 못하고 눈을 꿰뚫렸다. 구그가 고함을 질렀다. 압도당하지 않으려고 애쓰며 도운이 공중에 기호를 그렸다. 붉은 뱀 같은 마력이 날아가 구그를 옭아매었다.  
“두리야!”  
도운이 소리쳤다. 그 이상 말하지 않아도 뜻은 통했다. 두리가 다시 달려들어 그것의 무릎을 칼로 베었다. 아까와는 달리 두터운 털가죽을 뚫고 검날이 박혔다.  
“윽.”  
아예 다리를 잘라 버리려고 했는데 그만 중간에 걸려 버렸다. 부상을 입은 구그는 옆으로 쓰러졌지만 팔을 휘둘러 두리를 바닥에 짓이기려 했다.  
탕!  
구그의 몸이 뒤로 흔들렸다. 팔이 공중을 허우적거렸다. 두리가 검을 손에서 놓았다. 그리곤 도망가는 대신 구그의 몸을 세게 찼다.  
구그가 뒤로 넘어갔다. 다리의 상처가 벌어지자 두리가 검을 다시 뽑았다. 그리곤 그 몸 위로 뛰어올라 체중을 실어 그것의 목에 칼을 깊이 찔러 넣었다.  
두리를 잡으려고 허우적대던 팔이 옆으로 쿵 떨어졌다. 도운은 십 년 감수한 표정으로 안도의 한숨을 내쉬고는 그쪽으로 달려갔다.  
“괜찮니?”  
“네, 괜찮아요.”  
밝은 목소리와는 달리 두리는 어깨를 잡고 있었다. 방어막을 썼으니 외부에서 가해진 충격이라면 대부분 흡수했겠지만 염좌나 근육통이라면 있을지 모른다.  
“수고했다. 하지만 괴물 중에는 목이나 몸통 중앙이 급소가 아닌 경우도 있으니까, 그렇게까지 대담한 움직임은 삼가주렴. 보는 내가 다 심장이 떨린다.”  
“죄송해요.”  
두리가 헤헤 웃었다.  
차가 이들 바로 앞에 뒤꽁무니를 들이밀었다. 세모가 운전석에서 뛰어나왔다.  
“얼른 싣고 뜨죠.”  
“그래.”  
도운이 운전석으로 갔다. 세모가 밴의 짐칸을 열고 로프를 꺼냈다. 두리는 깜짝 놀랐다.  
“저걸 갖고 간다고?”  
“여기 놔두고 가면 무슨 일이 버러지라고? 그리고 해부해 보면 쓸 만한 단서를 건질 때도 있어.”  
세모가 구그의 사체를 로프로 묶었다.  
“저거 좀 잡고 당겨.”  
이제 보니 짐칸 안쪽에 도르래가 설치되어있었다. 두리가 늘어진 쪽 줄을 잡고 당기자 괴물의 몸이 천천히 떠올랐다. 세모가 능숙하게 그걸 밀어 차 안에 우겨넣었다.  
그러고 문을 닫자마자 차는 바로 출발했다.

 

두리의 어깨에 압박 붕대를 감아주는 도운을 보며 리모는 기어코 한 마디 했다.  
“병원에서 나오자마자 도로 병원에 돌아 들어가야 할 꼴이네.”  
“리모.”  
“그래도 그만해서 다행이다. 구그라니, 진짜 큰일날 뻔 했어.”  
“두리가 잘해줬어요.”  
세모가 말했다.  
“난생 처음 보는 괴물한테 그렇게 자신 있게 달려들다니, 처음부터 그랬다고 듣기는 했어도 정말.”  
리모가 혀를 찼다.  
“안 다가간 게 정답이지. 상대는 그 구그라고. 총알도 제대로 안 박히는 상대로 무모하게스리...”  
“네? 총알 안 박혀요?”  
두리가 놀랐다.  
“아까 세모가.”  
“그건 눈을 노린 거고.”  
세모가 설명했다.  
“그 다음엔 도운 아저씨가 적의 방어를 약화시키는 마법을 썼고, 목하고 어깨 사이의 연약한 부분에 맞았으니 그 정도 위력이 나온 거야.”  
“헤.....”  
“차두리씨?”  
리모가 부자연스럽게 방긋 웃었다.  
“괴물하고 싸우려면 배워야 할게 아주, 아주 많구나. 뭣부터 가르쳐야 하나.”  
“엑!”  
두리가 소리 질렀다.  
“공부요? 이제 와서?”  
“학생 시절에는 흔히 이런 거 배워서 어따 써먹냐고 불평하는 사람들이 꼭 있지.”  
리모는 즐거워보였다. 두리는 그가 자길 괴롭힐 기회를 잡아서 그러는 거라고 확신했다.  
“그런 의미에서 이 공부는 그야말로 실생활과 아주 밀접한 관계가 있는 좋은 공부일 거야. 모르면 죽거든. 진짜로.”  
“몰라도 전 지금까지.”  
“이건 리모 말이 맞아.”  
도운이 말했다.  
“괴물은 인간의 보통 상식이나 본능에 어긋나니까 괴물인거야. 무조건 칼로 내리친다고 물리쳐지지 않아. 가령, 만약 길에서 인간보다 조금 더 큰 날개달린 강장동물 같이 생긴 괴물과 마주쳤을 때, 너라면 어디를 공격하겠니?”  
두리가 잠깐 고민했다.  
“강장 동물이 뭔데요?”  
“......길쭉한 말미잘 같은 거라고 상상해보렴.”  
“음, 세로로 가르면 되나요?”  
“안 돼. 위에서 내려치려다가는 위쪽에 있는 촉수에 칼날이 잡혀 버릴 거다.”  
“그럼 가로로?”  
“아니. 정답.... 은 사실 없지만, 제일 쉬운 방법은 불을 사용하는 거야. 가까이 갔다가 잡혀 버리면 안 되니까 반드시 거리를 유지해야 하고.”  
두리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그러니 앞으로는 괴물을 보자마자 칼 들고 달려들어 한 대 내리치는 건 그만두렴.”  
“......네.”  
“걱정하지 마, 지금 당장 괴물에 대해 달달 외우라고 시키지는 않을 테니까.”  
리모가 두리의 안 다친 쪽 어깨를 두드렸다.  
“뭘 얼마나 공부시킬지 부터 우선 따져봐야 하고. 그러니 지금 당장은 TV나 보며 쉬고 있어도 돼.”  
“와아.”  
두리가 진심이 하나도 안 담긴 어조로 환호했다.  
“어이, 나 정말 사람을 그렇게 괴롭히기만 하는 사람 아니라고.”  
그가 증명이라도 하려는 듯 TV를 켰다. 화면에서는 뉴스 속보가 나오고 있었다.  
“잠깐만.”  
도운이 채널을 돌리려는 리모를 말렸다.  
검은 연기가 TV화면을 메우고 있었다. 아마도 폭발 사고가 일어났다는 뉴스인 것 같았다. 주변이 시끄럽고 어수선해서 리포터의 목소리가 똑똑히 들리지 않았다. 단지 폭발과 화재만으로 저렇게 시끄러워질 것 같지 않았다.  
“실버 트와일라잇 근처야.”  
리모가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“내가 보고 올게.”  
“위험해, 리모!”  
도운이 말렸다.  
“넌 거기...”  
“그럼 누가 안 위험한데?”  
리모가 도운의 말을 잘랐다. 도운이 입을 다물었다.  
“정찰만 하고 올게. 뭔가 있어도 안 싸우고 피해서 연락할거니까, 걱정하지.... 그래, 걱정하지 말라고 해 봐야 소용없겠지. 걱정하면서 기다려.”  
리모가 나가려 했다.  
“저도 갈게요!”  
세모가 리모를 붙들었다.  
“정말 뭔가 나타났을 경우....”  
“나 한 몸인 게 도망치기 쉬워.”  
리모가 세모의 손 위에 자기 손을 올렸다.  
“걱정해주는 건 고맙지만, 괜찮아. 위험은 누구나 감수하는 거잖아.”  
“그래도.....”  
“빨리 정찰하고 와야, 빨리 대처할 수가 있어.”  
리모가 세모의 손을 잡고 천천히 떼어냈다.  
“싸울 준비 하고 있어.”  
“네..... 꼭 돌아오세요.”  
리모가 미소 지었다.  
“물론이지.”  
리모가 나갔다. 세모는 문을 바라보았다.  
“리모 말대로야.”  
도운이 침묵을 깨었다.  
“싸울 준비를 하자. 연락 오면 바로 챙겨 나갈 수 있도록.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 게임상에서 돈을 빌리는 데는 ‘아컴 중앙 은행’이지만, 일일 이자율 약 5%(사실은 10%. 1/2확률로 징수)라는 현대의 사채업자들도 울며 도망갈 폭리를 취하는 곳을 은행이라 이름 붙일 수가 없었습니다. 게다가 이세계로 가도 내야 한다고요? 랭고원을 헤매고 있는데 수금원이 나타나나? 비야키 타고 날아와서 돈 받아가는 거야? 창립자의 돌도 그렇고, 실은 아캄 유력자들은 다 적어도 추종자나 괴물 그 자체인 거 맞지??


	5. Chapter 5

연락받고 오공은 도운네 가게로 달려갔다.  
“왔어?”  
안에 들어가자 나와 있던 두리가 반가워했다. 오공은 어리둥절했다. 이렇게 반가워할 만큼 친해지진 않은 건 같은데.  
“왜, 무슨 일 있었어?”  
“꼭 있었던 건 아니지만...”  
두리가 안쪽으로 시선을 주었다. 오공은 뭔가 짐작이 되었다.  
“누가 나갔고 누구누구 대기 중인데?”  
“리모 아저씨 나갔고, 도운 아저씨랑 세모 있어.”  
오공이 고개를 끄덕였다. 들어줄 것 같자 두리가 불평을 시작했다.  
“도운 아저씬 아까부터 눈 감고 가만히 있기만 하고.”  
“정신력 회복을 위한 명상 중인 거야. 도운 아저씨는 마법을 쓰시니까.”  
“세모는 이렇~게 미간을 찌푸리고 무슨 기계를 쾅쾅거리고 있고!”  
“그건 탄두 만드는 거야. 우리가 싸우는 상대는 그냥 탄환이 잘 안 통하는 괴물도 많으니까, 특수탄을 이것저것 만들기도 하거든.”  
두리는 예전에 읽은 추리소설에서 고기를 얼려 총알로 쓰던 걸 떠올렸다. 오공이 말을 계속했다.  
“그래서 넌 혼자 어쩔 줄 몰라 하다가 나온 거야?”  
“어쩔 줄 몰라 하긴, 뭔진 몰라도 중요한 것 같으니까 방해하지 않으려고 나와 있었지.”  
아까와는 말이 좀 달랐지만 오공은 웃어넘기기로 했다.  
-초코톡  
알람이 울렸다. 두리도 오공도 폰을 확인했다.  
리모가 사진을 보냈다. 어두운 배경으로 흐릿하게 검은 통나무 휘어진 것 같은 게 찍혀 있었다. 끝부분이 십자로 갈라져 안에 이빨이 보였다. 입인 모양이었다.  
“이게 이번에 나타난 괴물인가?”  
큰 지렁이 같아서 징그럽다고 두리는 생각했다.  
“오공아, 이건 약점이 뭐....”  
고개를 든 두리는 깜짝 놀랐다. 오공은 얼굴이 하얘져서 덜덜 떨고 있었다.  
“오공아?”  
오공은 대답 없이 안쪽으로 달려 들어갔다.  
“도운 아저씨! 방금 리모 아저씨가...”  
“나도 봤다.”  
도운의 표정도 몹시 긴장되어 있었다.  
“그거.....”  
오공이 더 말하지 못했다. 도운이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“뭔데요. 무슨 괴물인데 그래요.”  
따라 들어온 두리가 물었다.  
“돌, 또는 드홀이라고 하는 드림랜드에 사는 괴물이다.”  
도운이 말했다.  
“쎈가요?”  
“그래. 무척이나. 압도적으로.”  
도운이 눈을 감고 신음했다.  
“검이나 총 같은 물리적 무기가 제대로 통하지 않을 뿐 아니라 마법공격도 별로 효과가 없어. 게다가 공격력도 막강하지. 보호막을 걸면 버티긴 하겠지만...”  
“멀리서 저격을 하면 어때요?”  
세모가 제안했다. 도운이 고개를 저었다.  
“총알 정도로는 어림도 없어. 게다가 드홀이 내뿜는 산성 점액의 사거리가 총보다 길 거다.”  
“그럼.... 어떻게?”  
“이 세계와 드림랜드와의 연결을 끊거나... 이제야말로 사람들에게 이 현실을 공개하고 전차나 폭격기를 동원하거나.”  
“그래도 돼요?”  
두리가 물었다.  
“전에 고위층에 저런 거 추종하는 놈들이 있다고....”  
“그러니 하려면 대중에게 직접 정보를 뿌려야지. 일어날 패닉을 생각하면 도저히 쓸 수 없는 방법이라 젖혀두고 있지만.”  
도운이 고개를 흔들었다.  
“아무리 드홀이 나타났어도 저거 하나 때문에 그런 극단적인 방법을 쓸 수는 없지. 오공아, 이번엔 너도 마법을 준비해라. 육신 보호막과 약화로. 세모 넌.”  
“산탄총이 낫겠죠.”  
세모가 서랍에서 큼직한 탄환이 줄줄이 달린 벨트 같은 것을 꺼내 허리에 둘렀다.  
“두리 너도 이번엔 검 말고 산탄총을 써라. 오공아 거기 세 번째 서랍에 수호 펜던트가 있을 텐데.”  
-초코톡.  
모두는 준비하던 손길을 멈추고 폰을 보았다.  
-초코톡. 초코톡. 초코톡.  
연달아 알람이 울렸다. 연달아 사진이 전송되었다. 사진은 달리면서 찍기라도 한 것처럼 흔들리고 초점도 어긋나 있었다.  
횃불이었다. 사람들이 있었다. 다들 ‘우리 수상합니다’ 라고 써붙인 것 같은 어두운 색 후드를 썼다.   
그들이 모두 이 쪽을 보고 있었다.  
“무슨 짓이야, 들켰으면 사진을 찍을 게 아니라 빨리 도망쳐!”  
안 들리는 거 알면서도 도운이 소리쳤다. 그러나 사진이 이어졌다. 이번엔 그 위쪽이었다. 허공에서 뭔가 쏟아지고 있었다. 진흙에 구슬을 뿌려놓은 것처럼 군데군데가 둥글게 번들거렸다.  
도운이 경악했다. 세모가 입을 틀어막았다. 두리가 질문하려 했으나 오공이 막았다.  
다음 사진은 눈알 슬라임이 더 가깝게 찍혀 있었다. 몹시 흔들려 찍힌 게 차라리 다행이었다. 그 끔찍하고 기괴한 모양을 선명하고 자세하게 봤다간 공포로 정신이 이상해질 지도 모른다.  
그리고 더 이상 사진이 전송되지 않았다.  
도운이 전화를 걸었다.  
-전화기가 꺼져 있어 음성...  
도운이 전화를 떨어뜨렸다. 덜그덕 소리가 크게 울렸다.  
삑.  
상황판에서 경보가 울렸다. 벽에 붙어있는 대도시 지도 중 한 군데에 불이 들어왔다.  
“저거, 차원문?”  
두리가 말했다.  
“그래.”  
오공이 기운 없이 대답했다.  
“저기가 실버 트와일라잇이야. 그놈들이 기어코 일을 친 거야.”  
“그놈들이라니, 저 괴물? 저것들이 차원문을 연거야?”  
“아니, 인간들이다.”  
도운이 여전히 넋이 나간 목소리로 말했다.  
“실버 트와일라잇은 상류층의 사교 클럽을 가장한 추종자 집단이다. 비술을 연구해 저런 괴물들을 이쪽으로 불러오려고 노력하고 있지. 이전에 한 번 리모가 잠입해서 의식을 저지한 적이 있었는데, 끝내 성공해버렸어.”  
도운이 눈가를 문질렀다. 그가 뭐라 중얼거렸으나 두리에게까지는 들리지 않았다.  
“어쩌면....”  
세모가 입을 열었다.  
“저 차원문 감지기, 오차 있잖아요?”  
“응?”  
도운이 고개를 들었다.  
“그게 왜?”  
“차원문이 몇 분 전에 열렸을 수 있지 않을까요?”  
삑 소리가 다시 났다. 불이 들어온 곳 근처에 아마도 괴물로 추정되는 형상 둘이 나타났다. 그걸 보고 세모가 눈을 빛냈다.  
“봐요, 시간 지연이 있잖아요.”  
그가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“어쩌면, 쇼고스에게 따라잡히기 전에, 다른 곳으로 피했을 수도 있지 않나요?”  
“다른 곳 어디? 그럼 왜 연락이 안 되는데? 전화기가 쇼고스에게 깔려 부서졌을 뿐이라 이거냐?”  
말하면서 도운의 얼굴도 점차 창백해졌다.  
“설마.”  
“가요.”  
세모가 총을 들쳐 메었다.  
“나오실 때 방해받지 않도록, 저 망할 괴물 놈들을 치워놔야죠.”  
“하지만 세모야! 그건 너무 희박한.”  
“아니면 저것들 그냥 두기라도 할 건가요?”  
세모가 소리쳤다.  
“어차피 싸울 거라면, 그 사람이 돌아오는 데 도움이 되는 일이라고 생각하는 게 잘못인가요?”  
“아니.”  
도운이 굳은 표정으로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“네옹에게도 연락해야겠다. 드홀에 쇼고스라니 미안하지만 지금 환자라고 병원에 누워있어도 되는 사태가 아니야.”

 

모두는 완전 무장을 하고 실버 트와일라잇으로 향했다. 건물 주변엔 노란 선이 둘러쳐져 있었다. 그뿐만 아니라 경찰이며 경찰차들이 주변에 바리케이드처럼 통행을 꽉 막은 상태였다. 언뜻 보면 사람들의 접근을 막고 있는 것처럼 보이지만 실제로 경찰들의 주의는 포위망 안쪽을 향하고 있었다.  
도운이 근처에 가서 전화하자 경찰 한 명이 나오더니 사람들 없는 쪽으로 이들을 안내해 슬쩍 폴리스 라인을 걷어주었다.  
“도와주셔서 감사합니다.”  
도운이 말했다.  
“고맙긴 저희가 더 고맙죠.... 이런 거 발표할 수도 없고 우리는 제대로 싸울 수도 없고, 계속 사람들은 죽어 나가는데....”  
“이번엔 저희도 장담할 수는 없습니다.”  
도운이 말했다.  
“혹시 우리가 내일 아침이 되어도 나타나지 않는다면, 힘들겠지만 건물에 가스를 누출시켜서 폭파해버리세요. 꼭 그러셔야 합니다.”  
두리는 이 마음 약해보이는 여자 경찰관이 어떻게 그런 짓을 하냐며 펄쩍 뛸 줄 알았다. 하지만 그는 입을 꽉 다물고 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래도 가능하면 꼭 돌아오세요. 여러분이 없어지면 대도시는 진짜로 위험해져요.”  
“예. 그러겠습니다.”  
도운도 고개를 끄덕였다. 일행은 모두 안으로 들어갔다.

 

1층 홀은 고상하고 고급스러운 가구며 장식품으로 멋지게 꾸며져 있었다. 정면의 넓은 계단이라든가 2층 발코니는 무슨 성이라도 흉내 낸 것 같았다.  
“흐미, 괴물 추종자 놈들이 돈은 많구마잉.....”  
네옹이 여기저기 손전등을 비춰보며 감탄했다.  
“왜, 저 쪽에 붙을 걸 그랬다고 후회하고 있어?”  
“아따 도운 아저씨 거 농담도 살벌하게 하네요. 세상이 멸망하면 돈 갖다 뭐에 쓴다고.”  
“물론 네가 그렇게 정신 나간 놈이 아니라는 건 잘 알고 있어. 그랬다면 이런 일 계속하지 않았겠지.”  
“어디로 가면 되죠?”  
세모가 주위를 두리번거렸다. 그가 계단 위를 비춰보았다.  
“위층엔 서재나 라운지 같은 회원 대상 시설이 있고 의식을 치르는 곳은 지하에 있어. 지하로 내려가는 계단이...”  
쿵, 하는 둔중한 소리가 울렸다. 도운은 말을 멈추고 소리가 들려온 계단 위쪽을 올려다보았다. 다시 한 번 쿵하고 건물이 흔들렸다.  
“아, 그래.”  
도운이 중얼거렸다.  
“꼭 의식을 치른 바로 그 장소에 괴물이 나타나란 법은 없지.”  
무거운 것이 부딪치는 소리, 가구 넘어지는 소리가 점점 가까워졌다. 넓은 정면 계단 위에 아름드리 나무 보다도 더 굵은 것 같은 지렁이 같은 게 머리를 내밀었다.  
도운은 즉시 드홀의 방어를 약화시키는 주문을 걸었다.  
‘위층에 있었을 추종자 놈들도, 저놈이 다 잡아먹어 버린 거라면 좋겠는걸.’

 

드홀과의 전투는 계획대로 진행되었다. 도운이 후방에서 마법을 쓰고 오공이 그를 엄호했다. 두리와 네옹, 세모는 드홀의 공격을 피하기 위해 끊임없이 위치를 옮겨가며 공격을 가했다. 이번만은 두리도 검을 들고 근접 공격을 하지 않고 물러나서 산탄총을 쏘았다.  
드홀이 뿜은 산성 점액이 홀 곳곳을 녹였다. 꿈틀거리는 몸체에 눌려 2층 난간이 부서져 떨어졌다.  
세모는 신중하게 드홀의 입 안을 노려서 쏘았다. 저 왕꿈틀이의 움직임이 격렬해지는 게 고통스러워서였으면 좋겠다고 생각했다.  
실제로 리모가 살아있을 가능성은 거의 없다는 것 그도 알고 있었다. 설령 정말로 괴물도 추종자도 피해서 차원문으로 뛰어드는 데 성공했다 해도 다른 차원에서 살아나오는 것 역시 결코 쉬운 일은 아니었다. 도리어 쇼고스에게 압사당하는 편이 훨씬 빠르고 편한 죽음이었다고 생각할 만한 일들이 얼마든지 벌어질 수도 있었다.  
그래도 세모는 리모가 살아있다고 믿고 싶었다. 이 사태가 끝날 때 까지 같이 살아남을 수 있을 거라고 믿고 싶었다. 그래서 마침내 세상이 평화... 괴물의 위협에선 벗어나게 되면, 그들 둘은, 기왕이면 다른 팀원들도 모두 함께.  
“도운 아저씨!”  
도운은 드홀의 직접 공격에선 피하기 위해 2층 복도 바로 아래 계단 옆으로 피해 있었다. 위에서 쏟아지는 난간 조각만 방어막으로 튕겨내면 비교적 안전한 곳이었다. 심지어 지하로 내려가는 계단은 중앙 계단 반대쪽에 있었다. 그쪽에선 혹여 쇼고스가 그리로 올라올 경우에 대비해 네옹이 다이너마이트를 가지고 경계하고 있었다.  
거의 완벽하다고 할 수 있는 배치였다.  
적이 드홀과 쇼고스 뿐이었다면.  
리모는 죽기 직전까지 필사적으로 정보를 전송했지만, 그러고도 모든 것을 알리는 데는 실패했다.  
흐느적거리는 말라빠진 미라 같은 것이 허공에서 나타나 도운을 덮쳤다. 도운은 휠체어를 급발진시켜 피했으나 그건 깜빡거리며 사라지더니 곧장 도운의 뒤에 나타났다.  
도운은 공격 주문을 외웠다. 그러나 잠깐 물러섰던 미라는 다시 그에게 덤벼들어 도운을 붙들었다.  
도운을 감싼 세상이 반투명하게 멀어졌다.  
“동요하지 말고 싸워!”  
도운이 온 힘을 다해 소리쳤다.  
그의 모습이 현실에서 사라졌다.  
“아.”  
동요하지 말라고 말했지만 정말로 동요하지 않을 수 있을 리가 없었다. 서로 남이고 같이 지낸 기간도 길지 않지만, 그 동안은 서로 목숨을 내맡기고 같이 싸웠는데.  
오공은 방금까지 도운이 있던 허공만 바라보았다. 거기에 시공을 휘청거리는 자가 다시 나타났다.  
그게 오공에게도 손을 뻗었다.


	6. Chapter 6

“으랴아아아아아앗!”  
두리가 샷건을 버리고 다시 검을 들고 달렸다. 오공을 몸으로 밀치고 괴물에게 칼을 휘둘렀다.  
두리가 그것의 팔을 잘라 떨어뜨렸다. 마르고 비틀어진 팔은 떨어져 바닥에 닿기 전에 사라져버렸다. 차원을 휘청거리는 자가 도망가려는 듯 다시 깜빡였다. 그러나 사라지지 못했다.  
“누구 맘대로.”  
오공이 이를 갈았다. 그가 괴물에게 손을 뻗었다. 보이지 않는 밧줄에 묶인 것처럼 괴물이 버둥대었다. 두리는 뭘 한 거냐고 묻지 않았다. 그가 다시 검을 휘둘러 움직이지 못하는 적을 두동강 내었다.  
아무것도 남지 않은 허공을 보며 오공은 주먹을 부르쥐고 몸을 떨었다.  
“이게.... 이까짓 게 도운 아저씨를.....”  
“얘들아! 이쪽!”  
네옹이 소리쳤다. 두리도 오공도 뒤를 돌았다.  
드홀이 계단 아래로 굴러 떨어져 내려왔다. 그게 몸을 비틀며 가까이 있는 세모에게 머리를 뻗었다. 세모가 마법으로 강화한 총알을 드홀의 입이며 눈에 쏴 넣었다. 드홀이 비명처럼 소리를 지르며 몸을 쭉 펴서 세모를 물려했다.  
세모가 재차 방아쇠를 당겼다.  
끼릭.  
“윽.”  
세모가 허둥지둥 벨트에 끼워둔 예비 탄창을 더듬었다. 마음이 급해서인지 냉큼 잡히지가 않았다. 두리가 뒤늦게 칼로 드홀의 옆구리를 찔렀으나 겉만 스쳤다. 드홀이 세모에게 입을 벌렸다.  
“피해!”  
네옹이 소리쳤다. 세모는 볼 것도 없이 옆으로 굴렀다. 네옹이 드홀의 입 안에 불 붙인 다이너마이트를 던져 넣었다.  
드홀이 덥석 입을 다물고, 잠시 조용해졌다.  
작은 폭음과 함께 거대 지렁이의 몸 앞부분이 부풀었다. 무슨 일인지 깨닫고 세모는 도로 엎드려 머리를 감쌌다. 두리도 물러나 엎드렸다.  
거대한 폭음도 흩날리는 괴물의 살점과 체액도 없이 폭발이 가라앉았다. 드홀은 앞부분이 약간 납작해진 채 바닥에 축 늘어졌다.  
“끝.... 난 걸까?”  
드홀이 조용해졌으나 아무도 가까이 가볼 엄두를 내지 못했다. 두리조차도 멀리서 경계만 하고 있었다. 드홀의 파편을 뒤집어쓰고 싶은 건 아니지만 그래도 좀 조각나줬으면 좋았겠다 싶을 정도였다.  
“다이너마이트였는데. 얼마나 가죽이 질기면.”  
오공이 멈칫멈칫 부서진 난간 조각을 집어 던졌다. 드홀에게 맞고 튀었으나 반응이 없었다. 이번엔 두리가 조심조심 다가가 칼로 푹 찔렀다. 아까보다는 좀 깊이 들어갔다.  
드홀은 여전히 미동도 없었다. 세모도 네옹도 이제는 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“만약에 대비해서 목이라도 잘라둬야 하는 거 아니야?”  
두리가 물었다.  
“어디가 목인데?”  
“어.....”  
“.......반 토막?”  
“지렁이는 토막 내면 두 마리로.”  
“그건 플라나리아.”  
“아, 아무튼, 그건 죽은 것 같으니 내비두고.”  
아직 끝난 게 아니라고 주의를 환기하려던 네옹의 말은 지하에서 울리는 소리에 차단되었다.  
데켈리-리! 데켈리-리!  
온도가 몇 도나 내려간 것 같았다. 오공이 네옹을 보았다.  
“다이너마이트......”  
네옹이 고개를 저었다. 그의 표정도 공포로 얼어붙어 있었다.  
“폭파했어야 했어.”  
세모가 중얼거렸다.  
“진작에 건물째 폭파했어야 했다고, 뭣땜에 직접 기어 들어와서 도운 아저씨까지!”  
“진정해!”  
오공이 세모의 팔을 꽉 잡았다.  
“그랬으면 차원문이 파묻혔을 거야. 괴물은 땅을 통과해서 나오는 놈들도 있지만 사람들은 접근하지 못해. 그럼 봉인도 불가능하잖아.”  
오공이 세모의 눈을 들여다보며 말했다.  
“도운 아저씨는 각오하신 거야. 우리도 그렇고. 그러니 지금은 방어막 효력이 떨어지기 전에 저걸 무찔러야 해.”  
세모가 최면에라도 걸린 것처럼 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래. 싸우....”  
데켈리-리! 데켈리-리!  
다시 한 번 오싹함이 퍼져나갔다. 아까보다 소리가 가까워졌다.  
“저게 그 눈알 괴물이야?”  
두리가 물었다. 그가 다시 산탄총을 주워들었다.  
“어느 쪽이 나을까?”  
“넌 산탄총이 나을 거야.”  
오공이 잠깐 생각해보고 대답했다.   
세모가 자기 총을 재장전하고 두리에게도 탄창을 내밀었다. 두리는 조금 허둥거렸지만 오늘 처음 총 다루는 법을 배운 사람치고는 무사히 탄창을 갈았다.  
“싸우다가도 할 수 있겠어?”  
세모가 물었다.  
“그럼, 당연하지!”  
두리가 자신있게 말했다.  
“정말로?”  
세모가 추궁했다. 두리가 망설였다.  
“검도 갖고 있다가 총알 다 떨어지면 그걸로 바꿔.”  
“응.”  
“나 쓸 수 있는 주문 얼마 안 남았어.”  
오공이 말했다.  
“적을 약화시키는 주문 하나하고 치료 한 번. 그 이후엔 나도.”  
쾅.  
모두들 깜짝 놀라 몸을 떨었다. 그저 문이 세게 열리는 정도 소리였는데도 건물을 뒤흔들기라도 한 것처럼 크게 들렸다.  
데켈리-리!  
소리가 올라왔다. 꿈틀거리는 거대한 슬라임. 그러나 쇼고스는 보기와는 달리 매우 빠르다고 했다. 더 이상 떠들고 있을 시간이 없었다. 모두는 지하로 통하는 계단을 둘러싸고 최대한 물러서서 나타날 괴물을 기다렸다.  
몇 초 지나지 않아 녹색 인광으로 빛나는 암흑과도 같은 것이 계단 위로 몸체를 내밀었다.  
탕-!  
세모가 눈알처럼 보이는 것을 쏘았다. 맞은 부분이 거품처럼 터졌다. 그는 산탄과 슬러그 탄을 번갈아가며 쇼고스의 여기저기에 쏘아 넣었다. 저런 슬라임은 재생과 적응 능력이 매우 높은 게 일반적이었다. 비슷한 공격만 계속 하다가는 통하지 않게 될 것이다.  
쇼고스가 아메바처럼 몸 일부를 길게 늘였다. 그걸로 몸을 지지해서 쑤욱 1층으로 올라왔다. 사방에서 가해지는 총격 쯤 아무렇지도 않다고 과시하는 것처럼. 실제로 총알에 맞아 터져나가는 눈은 곧바로 재생되고 있었다. 아직 절반도 채 올라오지 않은 게 확실한데도 너무나 거대하고 강력해 숨이 막힐 것만 같은 기분이 들었다. 기계적으로 방아쇠를 당겨 총알을 흩뿌리면서 세모는 절망에 빠지지 않으려 노력하는 것마저 잊어버렸다.

 

총알이 다 떨어졌는지 다시 검으로 바꿔들고 달려가는 두리에게 마지막 남은 치유 주문을 걸어주고 오공은 뒷걸음질 쳐 물러났다.  
이제 그는 더 이상 할 수 있는 게 없었다. 주문은 바닥났고 정신력도 많이 소모해 머리가 멍할 지경이었다. 두리가 떨군 산탄총이라도 재장전해서 아니면 자기가 든 손바닥만 한 권총으로라도 다시 참전해야 한다고 머리로는 알고 있는데 피로에 지친 몸과 마음은 뜻대로 움직여주지 않았다.  
‘모두들 열심히 싸우고 있는데. 나는.’  
오공은 자기가 몹시 쓸모없다고 생각했다.  
도운 아저씨가 그렇게 된 건 자기 탓이었다. 그가 아저씨를 엄호했어야 하는데. 그가 제대로 하지 못해서 도운 아저씨가 그런 것에게 먹혀버렸다.  
이번만이 아니었다. 이전에도 그는 이들 중에서 제일 쓸모가 없었다. 툭만 하면 무기를 잃거나 부상을 당했다. 그저 조사를 나갔을 뿐인데 혼자 괴물과 마주친 적도 많았다. 네옹은 다른 세계까지 날려가고도 무사히 돌아왔건만 자기는 그렇게 좋은 결과로 끝난 적이 없었다. 도운과 리모는 운이 없어서 그런 것뿐이라며 위로해주었지만 오공의 자괴감은 사라지지 않았다.  
그가 어떻게 해야 할까.  
이렇게 압도적인 적과 마주해, 제대로 싸울 수도 없는 그가 무엇을 해서 도움이 될 수 있을까.  
쇼고스가 가까이 있는 두리를 둘러싸 삼키려고 몸을 위로 쭉 뻗었다. 오공은 계단 위로 달려 올라가 드홀이 부숴 떨어뜨린 난간 레일을 잡고 휘둘렀다. 긴 나무토막이 쇼고스가 내뻗은 넓은 촉수 같은 것을 후려쳤다.  
쇼고스의 움직임이 멎었다. 더해서 사람들의 움직임도 멎었다. 쇼고스가 맞은 부분을 천천히 더 위로 올려 오공을 보았다.  
오공은 쇼고스가 황당해한다고 느꼈다.  
아마 자기도 그렇게 느끼기 때문일 것이다.  
마법검으로 찔러도 제대로 이빨이 안 들어가는 괴물 상대로, 각목만도 못한 나무토막이라니.  
네옹이 두리를 잡아당겼다. 틈을 놓치지 않는 기민함이 존경스러웠다.  
오공이 생각했다. 황당해 할 정도의 지성이 있다면, 도발도 먹힐 것이다.  
“멍청한 슬라임 주제에.”  
놀라울 정도로 말이 술술 나왔다.  
“말도 못 알아듣지? 그 안에 뇌가 있기는 해?”  
쇼고스의 표면에 청록색 인광이 번쩍였다. 화내고 있었다. 오공이 스윽 입꼬리를 올렸다.  
“일껏 올드원에게 반란 일으켜 놓고, 이제는 딥원 애완동물이나 하고 있는 노예 종족 놈이....!”  
오공이 황급히 뒤로 물러났다. 쇼고스가 높이 들었던 몸체를 오공 쪽으로 후려쳤다. 오공은 맞히지 못했지만 그게 계단 가장자리를 움켜쥐었다.  
“뭐뭐뭐 시방 저게 뭐하는 짓이다냐, 오공이 저게 미쳤나!”  
네옹이 비명을 질렀다.  
“야 임마 네 상대는 나야!”  
두리가 달려들어 쇼고스를 마구 찌르고 베었다. 그러나 쇼고스는 더 이상 두리에게 아무 관심이 없었다.  
쇼고스는 오공을 쫓아 계단을 기어올랐다.  
“야 니가 무슨 성기산줄 아냐, 갑옷도 안 입은 주제에!!”  
갑옷도 안 입은 힐러/마법사 클래스 주제에 보스몹의 어그로를 몽땅 끌어가 버린 오공을 속으로 욕하며 나머지 셋은 정말로 쇼고스가 오공을 따라잡기 전에 어떻게든 하려고 필사적으로 공격을 가했다. 가까이 붙어 싸우다 쇼고스에게 맞아죽거나 먹혀 죽을 걱정이 줄어든 건 사실이지만 그렇다고 공포가 줄어든 건 아니었다.   
빨랑 이것을 척살하지 않으면 오공이 죽는다. 그것도 절대 곱게는 못 죽을 거다.  
“때려줄 거야, 독고오공!”  
세모마저 소리 질렀다.  
“저거 무찌르고! 병원에 가서! 때릴 거라고! 아주 아프게!”

 

쇼고스가 쫓아와서인지 세모가 때린다고 해서인지 오공은 위로 도망쳤다. 다른 사람들의 공격을 방해하지 않도록 천천히 도망치고 싶었으나 쇼고스는 빨랐다. 오공이 나뭇조각 바닥 돌조각을 손에 잡히는 대로 집어 던졌다. 돌은 튕겨 나오고 나뭇조각은 치익 소리를 내며 연기를 피워 올렸다.  
‘산인가?’  
어디가 마비되었는지 이젠 무섭지도 않았다. 오공은 그저 계속 물러서며 쇼고스의 주의를 자기 쪽으로 돌려 다른 일행들이 안전하게 공격할 수 있게 하는 것만 생각했다.  
2층의 복도를 달렸다. 너비가 2미터 좀 넘어 보이는 복도는 사람이 지나가기엔 넓었지만 지름이 4미터쯤 되는 슬라임에겐 아니었다. 게다가 아까 드홀이 날뛰어준 덕에 난간이 박살나서 쇼고스는 계속에서 옆으로 흘러 떨어지지 않도록 조심해서 몸을 늘여야 했다.  
지형상 이점을 활용해 오공은 무사히 3층까지 올라갔다.  
그리고 여기가 드홀이 처음 나타났던 곳임을 깨달았다.  
문짝이 사정없이 떨어져 나갔고 벽도 곳곳이 움푹 팬 것 같았다. 박살난 꽃병이 떨어져 꽃이 카펫에 짓이겨져 있었다.  
‘대체 저런 거 얼마나 하는 걸까.’  
서민적인 궁금증은 집어치우고 오공은 계속 피해 올라갈 곳을 찾아 두리번거렸다. 그러나 계단은 3층에서 끊겨 있었다. 더 위로 올라가는 계단이 없을 리는 없지만 어디 있는지 찾을 수가 없었다.  
쇼고스가 계단 중간까지 기어 올라왔다.  
도망쳐야 했다. 되도록 빨리 도망치든지 숨든지 하지 않으면.  
계단은 보이지 않고 쇼고스는 바짝 뒤쫓아 왔다. 오공은 주위를 두리번거렸다.  
부서지지 않은 두쪽문 하나가 보였다. 튼튼해보였다.  
오공은 그리로 달려갔다. 잠겨 있지 않았기를 빌면서 손잡이를 돌리며 문을 밀었다. 열리지 않았다. 다시 한 번 힘껏 밀었다. 역시 열리지 않았다.  
쇼고스는 3미터 옆까지 다가왔다. 오공은 패닉에 빠져 허둥대었다. 마구 밀다 오공이 휘청거렸다. 문 손잡이를 잡고 버텼다. 그런데 문이 확 열려 오공은 주저앉을 뻔 했다.  
‘밖으로 열리는 거였구나.’  
쇼고스는 바로 옆까지 왔다.  
열린 틈응로 오공이 뛰어들었다. 문을 당겨 닫을 정신도 없었지만 쇼고스가 그를 쫓아 밀어닥치다보니 문이 밀려서 닫혔다. 뒤늦게 쇼고스가 안쪽으로 몸을 밀어 넣었으나 이번엔 오공이 문을 잡고 힘껏 당겨 닫았다. 문틈에 끼인 부분은 마구 발로 밟았다. 끊어졌는지 빼냈는지 기어 들어온 부분이 사라지고 문이 완전히 닫혔다. 오공은 서둘러 잠금 장치를 찾았다. 손잡이에 꼭지가 달려있거나 하지는 않았다. 대신 고풍스럽게도 큼직한 빗장이 달려 있었다.  
아무튼 지금 오공은 이런 식으로 문을 만든 빌어먹을 추종자 놈들에게 감사라도 하고 싶었다. 빗장을 거는데 문에 쿵하고 뭔가 와서 부딪쳤다. 쇼고스의 힘과 산성 점액이 이 문을 부수는 데 얼마나 걸릴까 생각하지 않으려고 애쓰며 오공은 빗장을 꽉 걸고 뒤로 물러났다.   
당장은 안전하다는 생각이 들자 다리에 힘이 빠졌다. 오공은 주저앉아 숨을 헐떡였다. 숨이 가쁜 것도 모르고 있었다. 자기가 무슨 짓을 한 것인지 생각하자 뒤늦게 공포가 몰려왔다.  
“침착해.”  
그가 소리 내서 말했다.  
“아직 안 끝났어. 뭔가 해야 해. 뭔가 해야 해. 뭔가 해야 해.”  
무엇을? 오공은 자기가 도망친 방 안을 둘러보았다.  
여기는 서재나 수집품 보관실 뭐 그런 곳인 것 같았다. 한쪽 면에는 척 봐도 오래된 마법서로 보이는 책이 주르륵 꽃혀 있고 문 옆의 유리 장식장 안에는 기묘한 색으로 빛나는 광석이 들어있었다. 그 옆에는 기괴한 유인원의 박제 같은 게 서 있었고 그 외에도 기묘하고 마법적인 각종 도구가 늘어서 있었다.   
혹 쓸모 있을만한 게 있을까 싶어 오공은 전시물에 다가갔다. 아름다운 노래와 같은 떨림이 있는 단검은 분명 마법 무기일 것이다. 그러나 한 뼘이 조금 넘는 칼날이 무정형 슬라임에게 얼마나 위협이 될지는 알 수 없었다.  
무기를 찾아야했다. 쇼고스에게 타격을 줄 수 있을 만한, 강력한 무기가 어떤 게 있을.  
“엥?”  
오공이 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“저게 뭐야?”  
소리 내어 말해 봐도 소용이 없었다. 눈 앞에 보이는 이상한 것은 여전히 눈 앞에 있었고 여전히 이상했다.  
그의 앞에는 분무기가 있었다.  
물 뿌릴 때 쓰는 작은 거 말고, 농약이라도 칠 때 쓸 것 같은 큼직한 것이.  
밝은 파란색과 주황색으로 된 플라스틱 통에 긴 노즐이 달려 있었다.  
이런 게 왜 여기 있는 걸까. 누가 정원 손질이라도 하다 들어왔다 잊어버렸나. 그러나 그렇게 생각하기에는 그건 도난 방지 장치가 되어 있는 유리 케이스 안에 있었고, 그 앞에는 명패도 달려 있었다. 무슨 마법 물품처럼.  
오공은 읽어보았다.  
“이븐 가지의 분말....... 뭐?!”  
오공은 입을 딱 벌렸다. 이븐 가지의 분말이라면 현실과 비현실의 경계를 흐리게 해서 보이지 않는 (보여서는 안 되는) 것을 볼 수 있게 하거나 현실에 속하지 않는 것들을 추방시키는 힘이 있는 물건이었다.   
지금 그에게 필요한 거였다.  
오공이 방에 있던 의자를 잡고 휘둘러 유리를 깨었다. 그리곤 대형 분무기를 꺼내서 등에 매고 노즐을 잡았다. 꼭 논에 농약 치러 가는 것 같은 모양새가 되어버렸지만 신경 쓰지 않았다. 지금 중요한 건 폼 잡는 게 아니라 쇼고스를 무찌르는 거였다.  
‘네옹 형이라면 질색했을지도.’  
오공이 슬쩍 웃었다.  
쾅!  
약간이나마 마음에 여유가 생기자 주변 상황이 눈에 들어왔다.  
예를 들어 경첩이 떨어져 나가고 반쯤 부서져버린 문짝 틈으로 기어들어오는 쇼고스라던가.  
오공은 심호흡을 했다. 다행히 이런 통에 들어 있어서 널리 뿌리는 건 쉽겠지만 그래도 쇼고스는 컸고 가루가 여기 꽉 차 있을 리는 없었다. 메면서 흔들어 본 감각으로는 아마 쇼고스 전체에 한 번 뿌리면 끝날 정도 같았다. 그러니 저 놈이 완전히 문을 부수고 들어오기까지 기다려야 했다.  
식은땀으로 손이 축축했다. 재빨리 교대로 바지에 문질러 닦으며 오공은 문을 마저 부수는 쇼고스를 노려보았다.  
“와라.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이븐 가지의 분말은 던위치 호러에서는 보이지 않는 것을 볼 수 있게 하는 물건인데 아컴 호러에서는 전투 데미지를 주는 무기로 바뀌었더라고요. 양쪽 설정을 섞어 썼습니다.  
> 흩날리는 가루인데 어떻게 커다란 괴물에게 뿌렸는가 궁금해서 책을 다시 찾아보니 long distance sprayer를 썼다고 하기에 그걸 구글에서 찾아보니 짜잔하고 농약살포기가 나왔습니다.(....) 아미티지 교수님..... OTL  
> 그래서 고풍스럽고 마법적인 서재에 저런 게 놓이게 되었습니다. 아하하;;;;;


	7. Chapter 7

쾅!  
문짝이 완전히 떨어져 나갔다. 그를 향해 기어오는 쇼고스를 보며 오공은 통에 든 가루를 뿌렸다. 밝게 빛나는 가루가 쇼고스를 뒤덮었다.  
기분 탓인지 쇼고스가 좀 작은 것 같아 보였다. 시야가 반투명해졌다.  
“오공아!”  
“야! 독고 오공!”  
“정신 차려!!”  
오공은 헉하고 앞으로 쓰러졌다. 자기도 약간이나마 가루의 영향을 받았다고 그는 뒤늦게 깨달았다.  
그가 머리를 바닥에 부딪쳤다. 카펫 덕분에 그렇게 많이 아프지는 않았다. 쇼고스가 아닌 카펫 위에 쓰러진 게 어디냐고 생각하며 그가 고개를 들었다.  
부서진 문 너머에 사람이 셋 서 있었다.  
“어이구 이 자슥아 대체 무슨 짓을 한겨!”  
네옹이 달려와 오공을 안아 일으켰다.  
“아니 아니 너 다리!”  
오공을 바로 눕히고 네옹이 서둘러 그의 신발을 벗기고 바지를 찢었다. 오공은 자기 신발에서 김이 나고 있는 걸 지금 처음 알았다.  
“아.... 아까 쇼고스를 밟아서.”  
“너, 너 말야.”  
두리가 바닥에 검 끝을 박고 거기에 매달리듯 기댔다.  
“때릴 거야. 나랑. 세모가. 혼내줄 거라고.”  
그가 헐떡이며 말했다.  
“죽는 줄 알았어! 진짜 죽는 줄 알았다고!”  
두리가 미끄러져 바닥에 주저앉았다. 땀이 흘러 속눈썹에 맺혔다. 그가 팔로 문지르려고 했다.  
“하지 마.”  
세모가 두리의 팔을 붙들었다.  
“옷이 더러워. 눈은 깜빡여서 털어.”  
“으이씨.”  
두리가 마구 눈을 깜빡였다.  
“이제, 어쩐다냐.”  
오공을 돌보고 있지만 그러는 네옹도 눈이 풀려 있었다.  
“끝난 거여?”  
세모는 네옹을 보고, 오공을 보고 두리에게 고개를 돌렸다.  
“움직일 수 있겠어?”  
“어, 대충?”  
“그럼 오공이 부축해서 네옹 형이랑 병원에 가. 저 발 빨리 처치해야 할 것 같고 네옹형도 원래라면 아직 입원해 있어야 하잖아. 여긴 내가 확인하고 뒷정리 할게.”  
두리는 항의 하려고 입을 벌렸다가 도로 다물었다. 손가락 하나 까딱하기 싫을 만큼 지쳐 있었다. 가서 쉬라는 데 싫을 리가 없었다. 네옹과 오공은 부상자였고 세모는 이중에선 그나마 체력이 남아있는 것 같았다. 이만하면 합리적인 것 같아 두리는 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“아니, 그래도 혼자서....”  
네옹이 반론하려 했으나 세모가 어깨를 밀자 힘없이 넘어갔다.  
“아마 아무것도 없을 걸. 사람이든 괴물이든 남아있었다면 이 난리가 났는데 가만히 있을 리가 없다고. 어차피 드홀이 꽤나 박살낸 것 같고.”  
“다친 덴 없고?”  
“응.”  
“그래, 그럼.”  
네옹이 힘겹게 몸을 일으켰다. 그리고 두리와 힘을 합쳐 오공을 부축했다.  
“대충만 둘러보고 와.”  
세모는 고개만 끄덕였다.

 

세모가 눈을 떴다.  
집이었다. 혼자였다. 고개를 돌리니 시계가 보였다. 벌써 점심때가 지나 있었으나 배는 고프지 않았다.   
어젯밤, 실버 트와일라잇 건물을 지상만 대충 걸어 다녀 보고 집으로 돌아왔다. 당장 뭐가 뛰쳐 나올 걱정은 적어도 지하실은 여전히 위험하니 계속 폐쇄해야 한다고 경찰에게 전했어야 했는데 말을 했는지 안 했는지 잘 기억이 나지 않았다.  
통로가 또다시 열렸다. 이세계 괴물 놈들의 침략이 더 심해질 것이다.  
막을 사람들은 사라져 버렸는데.  
각오했다고 생각했는데, 이러다 보면 누가 죽는 건 일어날 수 있는 일이고 처음 있는 일도 아닌데 그래도 그 두 사람이 그렇게 될 거라고는 생각하지 못했다.  
세모는 억지로 생각을 돌리려고 애썼다. 떠올릴수록 견딜 수가 없었다. 다른 생각을 해야 했다. 다른 생각. 현실적인 생각. 예를 들어 지금 당장 무엇을 해야 할까 하는 생각.  
우선은 화장실에 다녀오는 게 좋을 것 같았다. 세수도 하고, 좀 사람 꼴을 만든 다음 실버 트와일라잇에 한 번 더 가보는 게 맞을 것이다. 지하실에 열렸을 차원문도 확인하고, 더 괴물이 스며 나오지 못하도록....  
정보를 모아서 가져가면 마법적인 조치를 취하는 건 도운 아저씨의 일이었다.  
세모는 다시 베개에 머리를 박았다. 피곤했다. 더 자고 싶었다.  
깨고 싶지 않았다.

 

-초코톡.  
세모는 소스라치게 놀라 일어났다. 자신이 깬건지 어떤지 잘 분간이 가지 않았다.  
꿈을 꾸었다. 리모가 초코톡을 보냈다. 괴물이 나타났다고. 도우러 달려갔더니 드홀이 있었다. 코끼리 삼킨 보아뱀 마냥 가운데가 리모 모양으로 튀어나와 있었다. 가르고 꺼내려 하는데 흰 가루가 흩날렸다. 자기 몸을 내려다보니 발부터 녹고 있었다.  
-초코톡  
세모가 폰을 더듬어 찾았다. 보낸 사람은 네옹이었다.  
-괜찮아?  
안 괜찮다고 하고 싶었다.  
-하루종일 연락이 없어서 걱정했어. 집에 가 있는 거야?  
대답하기 싫었지만 응답이 없으면 계속 보낼 것이다. 집으로 찾아올 지도 몰랐다.  
[그냥 쉬고 있어. 부상은 없고. 당장 할 일도 없고.]  
이만하면 되겠지 생각하며 세모가 전송을 눌렀다.  
-그래. 무슨 일 있으면 꼭 연락해라.  
[그럴게]  
그러고 세모는 폰을 던져버렸다. 이제 어떤 식으로 움직이게 될까. 이들 넷이서, 괴물이 나타나면 이제까지처럼 싸우고 그러는 걸까.  
이제까지처럼.  
아무 일 없었다는 듯이. 끝도 없어.  
끝이 없었다. 죽여도 죽여도 괴물은 나타났고 연결을 끊어도 새 차원문은 열렸다.  
자기들은 패배할 것이다. 세모는 뒤늦게 그걸 깨달았다. 자기들이 하는 일은 작은 발버둥에 불과하고 결과를 바꿀 수는 없었다. 하나하나 죽어나가다 세계가 통째로 괴물들에게 먹힐 것이다.  
왜 발버둥쳐야 하는지 알 수가 없었다. 혼란스러웠다. 몸이 떨렸다. 세모는 위스키를 꺼냈다. 이런 짓을 하려면 독한 술이 필수였다. 끔찍하고 공포스러운 장면을 못 본 것으로 하기 위해. 마법책에서 읽은 끔찍한 지식이 사람을 안에서 삼켜버리는 걸 막기 위해. 혼자 소리쳐 울고 싶은데 그럴 수 없을 때. 악몽이 계속되어 잠이 들 수 없을 때 술은 매우 유용했다.  
컵도 필요없이 벌컥벌컥 마셔댔다. 그러나 마셔도 마셔도 그 사진이 계속 보였다. 몹시 흔들려 찍힌 쇼고스 사진. 더 가까이 찍힌 사진. 그가 본 중 가장 끔찍한 사진도 아닌 그것이. 그 알람 소리가.  
사막을 헤매던 사람이 물을 찾은 것처럼 다급하게 들이키고 또 들이켰지만 소용이 없었다. 알콜이 흡수될 틈도 없이 두 병을 연달아 마시고 세모는 화장실로 달려가 모두 토해버렸다.  
죽고 싶었다.  
살고 싶었는데. 그 사람과 함께 살아남고 싶었는데.  
벗어나고 싶었다. 더는 견딜 수가 없었다.  
세모는 한동안 그러고 멍하니 주저앉아 있었다. 그러다 목이 몹시 말라 세면대를 잡고 일어나 물을 틀었다. 찬물을 마시고 나니 조금 정신이 들었다. 어느새 아침이 되었는지 주위가 밝았다.  
그가 창가로 갔다. 세모의 집은 산자락에 있어서 대도 시내가 멀리까지 보였다.  
‘여길 뜨자.’  
그가 결심했다.  
‘이 저주받은 도시를 떠나서, 세상 멸망하기 전 며칠이라도, 괴물이라도 좀 안 보고 살자.’  
결심하고 세모는 바로 기차역으로 갔다. 최대한 멀리 가는 표를 한 장 사서 떠날 생각이었다.  
남아있는 사람 생각은 안 하려 했다. 그들을 배신하는 짓이나 마찬가지라고 알고는 있었지만 그래도 더 이상 싸울 수가 없었다. 싸울 수 없는 동료는 짐만 될 뿐이니 없어져 주는 게 차라리 나을 지도 모른다.  
역에 도착하고 보니 하늘은 어둡고 우중충했다. 그의 기분을 그대로 반영한 듯한 날씨라 세모는 조금 웃고 싶어졌다. 막상 역에 오고 나니 다시 기운이 없어졌다. 세모는 대합실 의자에 걸터앉아 점점 어두워지기만 하는 하늘을 올려다보았다.   
어두울 뿐 아니라 몸이 가라앉는 것 같았다. 폭풍이 몰아치려나보다고 세모는 생각했다.  
지치고, 슬프고, 그저 포기해버릴 수만은 없는 의무감과 죄책감에 짓눌려 그는 멍하니 있을 뿐이었다. 전광판에서 뉴스가 나왔으나 그는 보지 않았다. 그저.  
그의 앞자리 빈 곳에 아이가 하나 뛰어왔다. 일고여덟 살이나 되었을까. 뭐가 그리 즐거운지 알 수 없지만 아이는 웃음을 터트렸다. 그리고 달려가 어른의 손을 잡고 다시 돌아왔다.  
부자간인 모양이었다. 아이에게 끌려오는 어른도 웃고 있었다. 같이 자리에 나란히 앉아 아빠가 아들의 머리를 쓰다듬어주었다.  
즐거워보였다. 행복해보였다. 곧 세상이 멸망하고 흉측한 괴물들에게 모두 죽고 집어삼켜질 거라고는 상상도 못하고 있었다.  
아이가 사탕 통을 꺼내 열어달라고 졸랐다. 아빠가 열어주자 자기가 하나 먹고 선심 쓰듯 아빠에게도 하나 내밀었다. 아빠는 사탕을 받아들고 아이에게 뽀뽀했다. 사탕을 도로 주머니에 넣은 뒤 아빠가 아이를 안아들고 역 밖을 향해 나갔다. 대도시로.  
세모는 눈물을 흘렸다.  
의미 없지 않았다. 의미 없을 리 없었다.  
자기가 갖지 못했다고 남이 빼앗기게 놔둘 수 있을 만큼 세모는 심술궂지도 자포자기 하지도 않았다. 리모가 죽고 없다 해도 그에겐 여전히 싸울 이유가 있었다.  
눈물을 닦고 세모가 일어났다. 병원에 들렀다가 실버 트와일라잇을 확인하러 가자. 아니 그래도 배신하려고 생각했던 사람들을 바로 다시 보는 건 조금 마음이 불편했다. 전화로 언부만 묻고 일을 한 다음에 보는 게 좋을 것 같았다. 할 일이 많았다. 실버 트와일라잇보다 먼저 골동품상에 들르는 것도 좋은 생각일 것이다. 가서 뭔가 이상 현상이 또 발생하지는 않았는지 확인하고 다음 행동을 결정해도 늦지 않았다. 실은 낮인데도 아까부터 계속 어두워지기만 하는 게 영 느낌이 좋지 않았다.  
세모가 출구 방향으로 몸을 돌렸다. 대도역은 벽이 유리로 되어 있어 어두운 하늘이 잘 보였다. 비야키가 날아오고 있었다.  
세모가 눈을 깜빡였다. 자기가 헛것을 봤나 했다. 드홀과 쇼고스와 연달아 싸워대고 밤새 악몽을 보고 하루 반을 내리 굶은 채 독한 술도 퍼마셨으니 헛것을 보기 딱 좋은 상태이기는 했다.  
그러나 정말로 비야키였다. 박쥐같은 날개. 뾰족한 머리. 가시같이 튀어나와있는 이빨과 비늘. 현실이 아니라 악몽에 있어야 할 괴물이 틀림 없었다. 그런데 그게 역 방향으로 날아오고 있었다.  
멍하니 있을 시간이 없었다. 세모는 달렸다. 그들이 그저께 싸웠던 전략 병기급 재앙에 비하면 야 쉽게 잡을 수 있다고 깔봐도 될 정도의 적이지만 공교롭게도 지금 그에겐 소형 권총 한 자루 외엔 무기가 없었다. 주차장까지 가면 트렁크에 총은 몇 자루 있지만 가져온다 해도 총알이 남아있을 리 없었다.  
게다가 지금 어디 들릴 수 있을 만큼 한가한 상황이 아니었다.  
세모는 역 앞 광장으로 달려 나갔다. 아까 아이와 아빠가 그리로 나갔었다.  
그가 달려 나가는 새 비야키가 역 앞 거리까지 다가왔다. 그게 공중에서 날개를 치며 먹잇감을 물색했다. 아직 사람들 대부분은 그걸 눈치 채지 못했다. 개중 몇몇이 하늘을 올려다 보기 시작했다. 손가락질을 하며 사람들을 부르고 휴대폰을 들어 사진을 찍었다.  
‘아 좀 찍을 시간에 도망을 가라고.’  
세모가 달렸다. 계단을 달려 내려가며 공중에 대고 총을 쏘았다.  
사람들이 비명을 질렀다. 이제는 모두가 자세를 낮추고 엄폐물을 찾아 도망쳤다. 그리고, 광장 한가운데에 아이를 안은 젊은 남자 하나만 어쩔 줄 모르며 어디로 도망쳐야 할지 망설이고 있었다.  
세모는 온 힘을 다해 달렸다. 달리면서 총을 쏘았다. 잘못 사람에게 맞을까봐 무섭기도 했지만 총에 맞아 죽는 것과 비야키에게 먹혀 죽는 것 중 택하라면 총으로 죽는 편이 차라리 나았다.  
“이 쓸모 없는 박쥐 자식아!”  
그도 도발을 시험해 보았다.  
“그..... 하스터가 시키면 인간이나 태우고 다니는 주제에?”  
불행히도, 저런 비상식적인 것을 어떻게 모욕해야 하는지 도저히 알 수가 없었다.  
비야키가 날아 내려왔다. 뒤늦게 달려가던 애 아빠는 비명을 지르며 아이를 감싸고 엎드렸다.  
비야키가 발톱으로 사람을 움켜쥐었다. 고개를 숙여 물어뜯으려는 걸 세모가 그 열린 입에 빈 권총을 던져 넣었다.  
으득 하고 금속 씹히는 소리가 났다. 비야키가 총의 잔해를 퉤 뱉고 세모를 노려보았다. 이제 무기도 없고, 컨디션 엉망이고, 빛보다 빠르다는 우주 괴물에게 포착되었는데도 세모는 이상하게 무섭지가 않았다. 죽을 위기에 처하면 침착해지는 모양이라고 세모는 생각했다.  
“자, 그런 거나 움켜쥐고 있으면 날 공격 못할 텐데?”  
세모가 비야키를 마주 노려보며 웃었다.  
“아니면 내가 무서워서 잡은 먹이나 꼭 쥐고 황급히 꼬리 말고 도망칠 생각이야?”  
키이익!  
비야키가 세모를 향해 이를 드러냈다. 그게 사람을 놓고 그에게 달려들었다.  
“도망쳐요!”  
비야키를 피하면서 세모가 소리쳤다.  
“멀리! 실내로!”  
잡혀있던 사람은 아이를 안고 필사적으로 달렸다. 세모가 웃었다. 비야키가 날개로 그를 쳐 넘어뜨렸다. 그게 입을 벌렸다. 세모는 왼 팔을 들어올렸다.  
콰드득.  
팔 뼈가 으스러지는 소리가 났다. 세모는 비명을 질렀다.   
비야키가 고개를 흔들어 팔을 찢어내려 했다.  
탕-!  
키이익!  
비야키가 비명을 질렀다.  
“세모를 놔라, 이 박쥐 괴물!”  
두리의 목소리가 들렸다. 세모는 자기가 미쳐서 환각을 듣는 건지 아니면 이미 죽어서 동료들에게 도움 받는 꿈을 꾸는 건지 알 수가 없었다.  
두리가 비야키의 날개를 베었다. 비야키가 두리를 물려고 고개를 흔들었다. 세모도 뒤흔들려 그가 재차 비명을 질렀다. 몸이 뒤집어지며 뭔가 옷에서 굴러 떨어졌다. 단검이었다. 본 적 없는 물건이지만 세모는 오른손으로 칼을 빼 비야키의 다리를 찔렀다.  
비야키가 다시 세모를 물려했다. 그 틈을 노려 두리가 그것의 목을 쳤다. 이전 썰어도 썰어도 소용없는 적들에 그새 익숙해졌는지 단번에 목이 잘리자 도리어 두리가 놀라서 뒷걸음질 쳤다.  
잠시 있다 이게 일종의 속임수나 뭐 그런 게 아니란 걸 확인하고 두리가 세모에게 달려왔다.  
“괜찮아? 안 괜찮네! 완전 피바다잖아 이거! 움직일 수 있겠어? 아니 그럴 리가 없지. 그럼 어떻게.....”  
“차두리, 네가 대답할 거면 뭐하러.”  
“세모 괜찮냐!”  
네옹이 달려왔다.  
“총 안 맞았지?”  
세모가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“후유, 난 너만큼 명사수 아니잖냐. 어쩔 수 없어서 쏘긴 했는데 니들 맞으면 어쩌나 을매나 맴을 졸였는지...”  
“잘하던데.”  
세모가 말했다.  
“아니었음 내 팔 먹혔을걸.”  
“지혈부터 하자.”  
네옹이 벨트를 풀어 지혈대 삼아 세모의 팔 위쪽을 묶었다. 옆에서 두리는 안절부절 하지 못했다.  
“어떡하지, 형? 구급차 부를까?”  
“아니야. 팔뼈가 거의 으스러지다시피 했어. 우리 차로 오공에게 가는 게 낫겠다. 차유주문이라면 안 자르고 끝낼 수 있을 지도 몰라.”  
“자른다고.”  
두리 얼굴이 허예졌다.  
“괜찮아.”  
부축받아 일어서면서 세모는 아픔에 얼굴 찌푸리면서도 두리에게 웃어보였다.  
“각오라면 하고 있어. 이러려고 이 일 시작한 거니까.”  
“각오는 둘째 치고 무기라도 제대로 갖고 다니라고, 다치려고 이 짓 한다고 하면 뭐 리모 아저씨가.”  
말하고 두리가 입을 흡 막았다. 네옹도 발걸음이 멎었다.  
“화를 내시겠지.”  
세모가 담담하게 말했다.  
“다치지 말라고. 목숨을 소중히 하라고. 그래. 방금 말은 그저.....”  
세모가 고개를 흔들었다. 그가 심호흡을 했다.  
“우선 병원 가면 안 될까, 이거 진짜 아픈데.”  
“아, 그치. 오공한테 미리 전화해놓자. 주문 준비하라고.”


	8. Chapter 8

자기도 정신력 바닥이라 기절하기 직전이면서도 오공은 치유 주문을 준비하고 기다리고 있었다.   
마법을 쓴다고 해도 팔이 당장 멀쩡해지는 건 아니었다. 그저 이대로 완전히 못쓰게 되지는 않도록, 상처가 썩어 들어가지는 않도록 ‘치료 가능한 상태’로 만드는 데만도 많은 힘이 들어갔다.  
“워, 워, 더 하면 이젠 너가 위험해야.”  
네옹이 얼굴이 새파래진 오공을 붙들고 세모에게서 떼어냈다.  
“이 이상은 병원에서 정상적인 치료를 해도 괜찮을 거야.”  
“맞아. 이 정도면 되었어.”  
세모가 말했다. 아픔이 한결 가셔서 그가 안도의 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“일을 더해서 미안.”  
“미안하긴, 내가 할 일인걸.”  
오공은 도로 침대에 누웠다.  
“더 완전히 치료 못해줘서 내가 미안해.”  
“근데 넌 왜 거기 있었던 거야?”  
두리가 세모에게 물었다.  
“우린 너 집에 있는 줄 알았다고. 전화해도 안 받아서 걱정했는데.”  
전화 언제 라고 물으려다가 세모는 자기가 전화를 방구석에 던져버리고 그냥 나왔다는 걸 깨달았다.  
“괴물 나타나서 연락한 거야?”  
두리가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“아까 아침에 네옹형이, 골동품점에 가서 뭐 이상은 없는지 점검해 보랬거든. 처음엔 뭘 어떻게 봐야 하는지도 몰라서 헤맸는데 글쎄 비행 괴물이 대도시 한중간에 떡 나타난 거야. 얼마나 놀랐다고. 내가 뭘 잘못 건드렸나 싶고. 근데 넌 연락 안 되고, 우선 네옹 형하고 그리로 간 거야. 좀 늦었지만.”  
“근디 넌 어찌 알고 미리 가 있었던 거냐. 그게 엄청 빨라서 하마터면 큰일 날 뻔 했는데.”  
네옹도 거들었다.  
“알고 가 있었던 건 아니야.”  
세모가 말했다. 그가 심호흡을 했다. 지금 고백해야 했다. 결과가 좋다고 그가 한 짓이 정당화 되지는 않았다.  
“도망치려고 했어. 싸우기 지겨워져서. 그래서 역으로 갔는데...”  
거기서 어떤 가족의 행복한 모습을 보고 계속 싸우기로 결심했다고 말하자니 너무 비현실적이고 오글거리기만 했다.  
“비야키가 날아왔고, 싸울 수밖에 없었어.”  
그가 고개를 푹 숙였다.  
“미안해.”  
아무도 먼저 말을 못하고, 잠시 병실이 조용해졌다.  
“마 됐다.”  
네옹이 세모 머리를 꽉 눌러 문질렀다.  
“싸우기 싫을 수도 있제. 맘에 담아두지 마라.”  
“형?”  
“딴 사람들은 안 도망가고 싶었는 줄 아냐.”  
네옹이 돌아섰다.  
“나는 안 도망가고 싶었는 줄 아냐.”  
세모는 이어서 네옹이 뭔가 멋진 포즈와 말을 할 거라고 생각했다. 랭고원에서 두리를 먼저 보낼 때 같이, 진심이지만 연극적인 말을.  
네옹은 그대로 창밖만 보고 서 있었다.  
세모는 네옹이 진심이며, 심지어 지금 이 순간에도 도망가고 싶다 생각하고 있음을 깨달았다.  
그러면서 남아있었다. 싸우려고 달려왔다.  
미안하다고 하고 싶은데, 단순히 미안하단 말로 끝내도 되는지 알 수가 없었다.  
“네가 가져온 단검 말인데.”  
오공이 말했다. 당장이라도 쓰러져 잘 것 같은 표정으로 필사적으로 정신을 차리려고 애쓰고 있었다.  
“무리하지 마. 마법을 그렇게 썼는데...”  
“나 그거 본 적 있어. 실버 트와일라잇에서. 그.... 가루 있던 데 있던 거야.”  
오공이 말을 이었다.  
“너 뒷정리 하다가 쓸 만해 보여서 주워온 건지, 스스로 따라온 건지. 도움은 되었다지만 혹시 모르니까 뒷방에 그, 마법물품 가두는 상자 알지? 거기 하루만 넣어둬.”  
“그래. 그럴게.”  
세모가 말했다. 그제서야 안도한 표정으로 오공이 누웠다.  
그리고 곧장 잠이 들었다.  
“오공이 다리는 어때?”  
또다시 조용해지니 좀 멋적어서 세모가 물었다.  
“가벼운 화상 정도래. 양말이 발바닥에 들러붙었으면 큰일이었겠지만 다행히 재빨리 벗겨서 괜찮았나봐.”  
두리가 말했다.  
“네옹형 덕분이야.”  
“자, 환자들은 이제 쉬게 두고 니들... 아니 세모는 이제부터 치료를 받아야 하잖아. 두리 넌 본거지에 가 봐라. 보통 뭔가 나타나고 나면 잠시는 조용하지만 그저께 나타나고 오늘 또 나타났으니 경계는 해두는 게 좋겠지. 안 그러냐.”  
네옹도 자기 병상으로 가 앉았다. 세모 다쳤다는 말에 아까 오공이 4인실로 미리 이사해두었다. 네 개째 침대에는, 거기까지 차지 않길 바라는 마음을 담아 짐이며 책을 잔뜩 쌓아두었다.  
“알았어. 그럼 가서 뭐 마법적인 이상은 없나 체크하고, 단검 갈무리하고...”  
두리의 표정이 심각해졌다.  
“근데 말이지.”  
“응?”  
“아까 역에서 말인데.”  
세모가 움찔했다.  
“본 사람들 많잖아. 어쩌지?”  
세 사람은 서로 얼굴만 쳐다보았다.  
“내가 총을 쏴서 사람들 쫓기는 했는데......”  
세모가 자신 없이 중얼거렸다.  
“찍은 사람, 있을 것 같아.”  
“그럼 그거 인터넷에 쫙 퍼지고 그러는 거 아냐?”  
두리가 네옹과 세모를 쳐다보았다.  
“지금까진 어떻게 했어, 남들 눈에 띄면?”  
“그게.....”  
네옹도 세모도 난처한 표정을 했다.  
“목격자 한 둘 같으면 네옹 형이 만나서 설득...했고, 그 이상 대규모로 커질 것 같으면 리모 아저씨가 날조 기사를 썼어. 교통사고라느니 정전사고라느니 시설의 노후로 인한 자연 붕괴라느니. 그러고 도운 아저씨가 경찰이랑 아는 사람들 동원해서 증거 조작하고 퍼트리고 필요하면 키배도 뜨고.”  
“그런데 이번엔 사진도 있으면.”  
“너무 걱정할 필요는 없어.”  
네옹이 두리의 머리를 슥슥 문질렀다.  
“핸드폰 카메라로 저 하늘 위에 떠서 것도 고속으로 움직이는 걸 선명하게 찍을 수 있겠냐. 초점도 나가고 날씨도 어두웠으니 구름 그림자나 뭐 그런 걸로 얼버무릴 수 있을 거야. 가까이 오기 전에는 사람들 다 쫓은 거 맞지?”  
세모가 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“도리어 기차역 테러나 조직 범죄나 뭐 그런 쪽으로 몰리지 않을까. 총 쏴댔고 광장에 핏자국도 남았을 거고.”  
“그래. 그런 쪽으로 가 버리면 괴물이 나타났다는 증언은 공황 상태에서 헛것을 본 것으로 치부되겠지.”  
고개는 끄덕이면서도 이들의 표정은 밝지 못했다. 만약 그렇게 되지 않으면? 놔두면 저절로 해결될 거라는 발상은 지극히 편의주의적일 뿐더러 이들 처지와도 맞지 않았다. ‘잘못될 가능성이 있는 일은 반드시 잘못된다.’ 머피의 법칙을 이들은 항상 몸으로 겪으며 살아왔다. 이런 일에 낀 것부터가, 행운하곤 담도 그냥 담을 쌓은 사이가 아니라는 증명이었다.  
“그럼 난 골동품점에 가볼게.”  
두리가 말했다.  
“그래, 뉴스 뒤적이는 정도는 병원에서도 할 수 있은께 너꺼정 부담 갖진 말고.”  
“알았어, 형.”

 

두리가 잠긴 골동품점을 열쇠로 열고 들어갔다. 처음 여기 찾아왔을 때가 생각났다.  
대도시에 온지 며칠 되지도 않았다. 그런데 그 짧은 시간 동안 그는 새로운 세계를 접했고 같이 싸울 동료들을 얻었고 그중 둘을 하룻밤 새 잃기도 했다.  
죽을 각오. 그는 정말 그런 게 되어있을까?  
너무 비현실적으로 느껴져서 무섭지도 않았다. 괴물에게 잡아먹히다니. 심지어 눈 앞에서 봤는데도 실감이 나지 않았다. 도운 아저씨는 그냥 사라져버렸다. 물리거나 피를 흘리지도 않았고 괴물이 입을 벌려 삼킨 것도 아니었다. 실은 아직까지 도운이 죽었다고는 믿을 수가 없었다.  
그에 비하면 세모의 부상은 훨씬 현실감이 있었다. 괴물의 이빨에 팔을 물리고 피를 흘리고 뼈가 부러지고.  
아픈 건 싫지만, 그래도 어떤 식으로든 죽게 된다면 차라리 그렇게 죽는 편이 좋겠다고, 죽었는지 살았는지도 모르게 사라져버리는 건 더 싫다고 두리는 생각했다.  
뒷방 벽에 있는 상황판은 아까 아침에 봤을 때와 비교해서 별로 달라지지 않았다. 저건 시공간의 안정성을 어쩌고저쩌고 서 한 마디로 공간이 얇아져서 구멍이 뚫리기 쉬워지면, 그리고 거기서 뭔가 튀어나오게 되면 감지해서 표시해준다는 거였다. 그리고 지금은 열려 있는 차원문이 표시된 것 말고는 별 일 없.  
“왜!”  
두리가 소리 질렀다.  
차원의 균열 경고. 위치는 한강 둔치.   
“아씨 오늘은 오전에도 나왔는데 또 왜!!”  
두리는 서둘러 전화를 찾으며 도로 골동품점을 나갔다. 전화를 어깨에 끼고 받길 기다리며 열쇠를 도로 잠그려니 마음만 급하고 잘 안 돌아갔다.  
‘그나저나 세모 깁스나 끝났으려나.’  
이번엔 정말로 자기와 네옹 형 둘만 싸우러 나갈 걸 생각하니 암담했다. 거기에 더해 네옹 형은 입원을 요딴 식으로 해서 과연 회복이 되기나 할지도 의문이 들었다. 이러다 네 번째 침대까지 차는 건 시간문제일 거란 생각도 들었다.  
“체력 회복할 시간 정도 달라고, 이 미친 괴물 놈들아.”  
두리가 한탄하며 달렸다.

 

한강 둔치는 사람들, 그것도 가족 단위 친구 단위로 산책이나 운동을 나온 사람들이 잔뜩 모여 있는 곳이었다. 목격자 배제는 포기하더라도 인명 피해가 무서웠다. 별거 아닌 괴물쥐 한두 마리에도 아이들은 쉽게 물려 죽을 거고 공포가 걷잡을 수 없게 퍼질 것이다.  
병원에 들러 네옹을 태워가기에는 상황이 너무 급박해서 두리는 한강변으로 곧장 갔다. 네옹도 그리로 직접 가겠다고 했다.  
그나저나 이 드넓은 한강변 중 정확히 어디쯤에 나타난 걸까, 이번 괴물은.  
공원에 들어가서 강 따라 걸으며 두리는 주변을 둘러보았다. 공원은 평화로웠다. 당장 폭풍우라도 치고 있는 것처럼 하늘이 어두워서 그런지 걱정했던 것 보다 사람들은 많이 없었지만 어디 비명이나 고함 소리가 들리지도 않고 뛰어 도망가는 사람들도 없었다. 두리는 초조해져서 길을 따라 달렸다. 조깅하는 사람들이 여럿 있어 조금도 이상해 보이지 않았다. 칼을 감추기 위에 등에 긴 통을 메고 있는 게 보기 이상하다면 이상하지만 20대 초반은 조금쯤 이상하게 하고 다녀도 되는 나이였다.  
한참 달리다 보니 자기가 여기서 뭘 하고 있는 건지 조금 헷갈리기 시작했다. 날이 어두운 것 말고는 너무 덥지도 춥지도 않고 조깅하기 적당한 날씨였다. 조깅하는 사람들 뿐 아니라 옆에 자전거를 탄 사람들도 지나갔다. 달리다보니 기분이 좋아졌다. 평화롭고 좋은 날이 올 것만 같은 기분이 들었다.  
그런데 길 앞이 소란스러웠다. 달리던 사람들이 멈춰 서서 모여 뭐라 떠들고 있었다.  
두리는 단번에 좋은 기분에서 깨어났다.  
그는 여기에 운동을 하러 온 것이 아니었다. 딴 세계에서 넘어온 괴물을 잡으러 왔다. 그가 속도를 높여 그리로 뛰어들었다. 검을 꺼내려고 통을 풀어 뚜껑을 잡아 돌렸다.  
“비켜요! 괜히 다치지 말고 도.........  
...운아저씨?”  
두리는 눈을 깜빡였다. 그리고 한 번 더 깜빡였다.  
‘환각? 사람을 홀리는 몬스터? 응 그런 거 있을 수 있지. 그래서 이 사람들이 도망도 안 가고 이러고 모여 였는 건가. 이러다 갑자기 확 잡아먹는 거군. 맞지?’  
두리가 고개를 끄덕여가며 납득했다.   
“...두리야?”  
그러나 환각은 두리가 납득하도록 놔두지 않았다. 조깅로에 모로 쓰러져 통행을 방해하고 있는 그 사람, 그 환각이 두리에게 말을 걸었다.  
“여기는 어디...... 지금 언제니?”  
“어.”  
두리가 주위 사람들을 둘러보았다. 그중 한 사람이 물러나며 손을 내저었다.  
“내가 친 거 아니라니까, 나 오기 전에 이 사람이 먼저 여기 이러고 쓰러져 있었어!”  
안전모와 보호 장구를 보니 이 사람은 여기서 자전거를 타던 중인 모양이었다. 자전거를 타다가, 길바닥에 쓰러진 사람을 칠 뻔 했고, 아마도 처음엔 왜 그런데 누워 있냐고 화냈을 지도 모른다. 그러다 정말로 상대가 못 움직인다는 사실을 깨닫고 놀라던 차였을 것이다.  
“거기 학생. 아는 사람이면 어디 데리고 가든지 어떻게 하지? 여기 통행 방해되잖아?”  
두리는 듣고 있지 않았다.  
“도운 아저씨.”  
소리를 내서 불러보았다. 그가 손을 내밀어 도운의 팔을 잡았다.  
사라지지 않았다.  
안도감이 두리의 마음을 채웠다. 그가 도운을 덥석 끌어안았다.  
“정말로.....”  
“응, 나 맞아.”  
도운이 확인해주었다. 두리가 눈을 질끈 감았다.  
“으앙, 도운 아저씨이.”  
그가 울음을 터트렸다.  
“돌아가실 줄 알았어요..”  
“괜찮아. 난 무사해.”  
도운이 두리를 마주 끌어안고 등을 토닥였다.  
“너희야말로.....”  
“저만 빼고 모두 병원에 뻗어있긴 하지만 괜찮아요.”  
말하고 네옹 형도 이 근처를 뒤지고 있을 거란 생각이 들었다. 두리가 전화를 꺼냈다.  
“괜찮다는 건..... 해결 한 거니?”  
“네.”  
두리가 자랑스럽게 대답했다. 도운이 감탄하는 모습을 보니 몹시 기분이 좋았다.  
-두리야? 어디냐?  
받자마자 네옹이 물었다.  
“여기가, 어, 강 바로 옆에 조깅로인데...”  
-조깅로 어디쯤? 뭐 나타났어?   
“어.”  
두리는 도운을 보았다.  
-문데... 저기 사람들 모여 있는 거기냐?  
“어, 그럴거야. 차 좀 바짝 대. 근데 형.”  
-응?  
“차에 들것이나 뭐 그런 거 있어?”  
-대체 뭐가 나타났는데 그래? 설마 벌써 해치웠냐?  
“아니 그런 건 아니고.”  
두리는 이걸 어떻게 말해야 좋을까 생각했다.  
“도운 아저씨 나타나셨어. 여기에. 딴 건 없어. 적어도 보이는 범위엔.”  
잠시 수화기 저편이 조용해졌다.  
-지금 간다.  
전화가 끊겼다.


	9. Chapter 9

우려하던대로 네번째 병상까지 들어찼는데도 이번엔 모두가 기뻐했다. 적어도 24시간은 내리 잘 것 같던 오공도 눈이 반짝반짝하게 깨어 도운을 맞아들였다.  
검진 결과 그는 꽤 쇠약해져있기는 해도 부상이나 다른 정신적인 이상은 없었고 그러므로 기력을 회복할 때 까지 정신적, 신체적 자극 없이 푹 쉬라는 진단을 받았다.  
꼭 괴물과 싸우지 않는다 해도 의사가 쉬란다고 쉴 수 있는 사람은 별로 없을 것이다. 이들은 더해서, 몸은 병원에 입원했으나 도운은 일에 파묻혔다. 시간과 공간의 틈 어딘지도 모르는 곳을 헤매다 겨우 돌아온 사람을 일하게 두는 건 매우 마음에 걸렸지만 다른 사람들도 어쩔 수 없었다. 이대로 이계에서 넘어오는 괴물들에 대해 사람들에게 공표할 수는 없었다. 아니 그렇게 하더라도, 어떤 방식으로 무엇부터 공개할지 결정하는 건 도운이 있어야 했다.  
대도역에서 있었던 일에 대해 듣고, 그 사건과 관련된 사진이나 뜬소문이 인터넷에 어떻게 퍼지고 있는지, 언론에는 어떻게 보도되고 있는지 네옹과 세모가 열심히 긁어모은 자료들을 바탕으로 도운은 지금 이 사건 만이라면 덮을 수 있지만 이 추세로 간다면 아마도 며칠 이내에 보통 사람들에게도 알려질 수밖에 없다고 결론 내렸다.  
이들은 자문해보았다. 그 때 까지, 자신들이 괴물과 이계의 영향력을 막고 위대한 옛 존재를 물리칠 수 있을까.  
“물론.”  
두리가 말했다.  
“도운 아저씨도 돌아오셨잖아. 그렇게 엄청난 괴물도 물리쳤고. 할 수 있고말고.”  
세모와 오공은 회의적인 표정을 했지만 네옹은 두리에게 찬성했다.  
“그럼, 우리 두리 말이 맞고말고.”  
네옹이 그의 등을 두드렸다.  
“좀 힘들어 보이더라도 할 수 있다고 생각하면서 싸워야지, 마음부터 져버리고 들어가면 쓰나.”  
“그래. 이긴다고 생각하고 싸워야지.”  
도운이 미소 지었다.  
“전에 리모도 말했지만, 무슨 일이든 일어날 수 있는 거니까, 끝까지 해보기 전엔 모르는 거야.”  
그리고 이들이 막는데 실패하면 곧 무시무시한 외계의 존재가 나타나 인류를 섬멸할 테니 뒤늦게 대중에게 알려진다 해서 뭐가 달라지지는 않을 것이다, 라고 도운은 생각했지만 입 밖에 내지는 않았다.

 

도운이 돌아오고, 이제는 일이 잘 풀릴 거라는 희망을 갖게 된 다음날 대도시는 어둠에 휩싸였다.  
TV에선 짙은 안개와 스모그 때문이라고 보도했다. 황사와 미세먼지가 습기와 결합해 건강에 매우 해로운 물질로 변할 거라며 노약자 뿐 아니라 건강한 성인도 되도록 외출을 삼가줄 것을 부탁했다.  
정말로 외출은 삼가는 편이 좋았다. 괴물이 또 나타났기 때문이었다.  
그것도 한 마리가 아니었다. 탐지기 반응으로 봐서 약한 것 같지도 않았다. 멀쩡한 사람이 두리밖에 없지만 안 갈 수도 없어 이번에는 팀을 나눴다. 네옹과 두리가 숲으로, 도운과 세모는 대도 대학으로 갔다. 오공은 아직 싸울 수 있는 상태가 아니라 병원에 있으면서 무슨 일 있으면 연락을 받도록 했다.  
대학부지 내에서 좀 외따로 떨어진 곳에 위치한 과학관에선 날개와 집게발이 달린 곤충 같은 것이 연구자로 보이는 사람들을 잡아끌고 가고 있었다. 왼팔이 깁스라도 여전히 명사수인 세모는 마법 탄환을 이용해 쉽게 그것들을 쏘아 잡았다.  
“미고로구나.”  
도운이 그 사체를 살피며 말했다.  
“이 근처에 유고스로 통하는 차원문이 열렸을지 몰라. 여기 사람들에게 말해서 찾.”  
도운의 휴대폰이 울렸다.  
-새끼 흑염소래요!  
받자마자 오공이 소리쳤다.  
-두리네 쪽요! 저 그리로 가요.  
“안 돼, 오공아. 너 마법을 더 쓰면.”  
하지만 네옹과 두리를 그들끼리만 싸우게 할 수도 없었다. 슈브니구라스의 어린 것은 물리적 타격만으론 잡기 쉽지 않았다. 게다가 그 기괴한 외형과 인간의 정신을 뒤흔드는 웃음소리 때문에 물리치는데 성공해도 상당한 피해를 입을 수 있었다.  
“여긴 제가 혼자 할 수 있어요.”  
세모가 말했다.  
“전투는 일단 끝났고, 또 나타나도 혼자서도 잡을 수 있으니까 걱정 말고 가보세요.”  
“...그래.”  
도운은 서둘러 달려갔다. 세모는 괴물이 없어지고 나자 멈칫멈칫 모여드는 사람들에게 돌아섰다.  
“묻고 싶은 게 많겠지만, 우선 저것들이 나왔을 구멍부터 막아볼까요?”

 

슈브니구라스의 어린 것. 아마도 하나의 원수나 그것과 형제일 새끼 흑염소를 실제로 맞닥뜨린 두리가 소리 질렀다.  
“저게 어디가 염소야!!”  
뿔과 발굽이 있고 검은 색이라는 점만 제외하면 비슷한 점이 전혀 없었다. 기괴한 방향으로 구부러진 뿔. 검은 털 사이 여기저기에 보이는 세로로 찢어진 입. 새끼 염소라는 일견 귀여워 보이는 별칭과는 백만 광년 떨어진 터무니없이 거대한 발굽.  
도망가고 싶었다. 하나의 원수고 뭐고 도망가고 싶었다. 저 망할 것을 찾으면 썰고 다져서 바베큐를 하리라 마음먹었건만, 그게 발을 구르자 두리는 도망가거나 아니면 적어도 저기 어디 구석에라도 틀어박혀 숨고 싶어졌다.  
옆에서 뭔가 그의 팔을 콱 잡아당겼다. 두리는 비명을 지르며 뿌리치려고 했다.  
“두리야.”  
네옹이었다. 그가 두리를 잡고 억지로 고개를 돌려 자기를 보게 했다.  
“진정혀라. 두리야. 정신 못 차리면 클난다.”  
네옹을 마주보며 두리는 숨을 들이쉬었다. 손이 떨려서 검을 놓칠 것 같았다.   
그가 검 손잡이를 다시 꽉 쥐며 자신을 다잡았다. 여전히 무섭고, 뭔가 속에 공백이 생긴 것만 같은 끔찍한 기분이 들었지만 그래도 이제 당장 도망가야만 할 것 같은 조급함이 치고 올라오지는 않았다.  
“죽일 테다.”  
두리가 새삼 다짐했다.  
“죽일 테다, 그리고 저.... 목은 없지만 아무튼 어디든 잘라내서 하나 제사상에 놔줄 테다!”  
‘......먹으라는 거냐?’  
식은땀을 흘리는 네옹을 뒤로하고 두리는 달려들었다.  
“밟히지 않게 조심혀!”  
네옹이 소리 지르며 두리와는 반대쪽으로 돌았다. 무서워서라도 원거리 무기를 쓰고 싶지만 그는 멀리서 날뛰는 두리를 피해서 쏠 수 있을 만큼 명사수는 아니었고 저 괴물은 마법 없는 그냥 무기만으로는 별로 데미지를 입지 않았다.  
‘아 시간이 이틀, 아니 하루만 더 있었어도 화염병이라도 만들어보는 건데. 도운 아저씨가 마법탄도 좀 더 만들어줬을 텐데....’  
아니면 도운 아저씨가 여기로 와준다면. 마법사가 필요했다. 혹시나 해서 오공에게 연락하긴 했으나 제시간에 올 수 있을지도 의문이고 온다 해도 얼마나 싸울 수 있을지는 알 수 없었다. 지금은 두리가 든 마법검을 믿고 싸우는 수밖에 없고, 두리의 큰 공격이 먹히려면 괴물의 주의를 자기가 돌려야 했다.  
그게 발을 구르자 땅이 흔들렸다. 두리를 걷어차려 했으나 큰 칼을 휘두르면서도 두리는 잽싸게 피했다. 네옹은 안도하며 어디가 눈이나 기타 약하고 중요한 부위일까 살폈다. 그가 가진 마법 무기는 단검이라서 아무데나 찔러봤자 털가죽도 겨우 뚫을게 분명했다.  
두리가 검을 양손으로 쥐고 도끼질하듯 옆으로 해서 그것의 발굽 위쪽을 내리쳤다. 구그 때 와 마찬가지로 단번에 잘리지는 않았지만 두리도 그때보단 요령이 생겨서 칼이 박혀버리지 않도록 재빨리 돌려 빼냈다. 검은 염소가 다른 다리로 두리를 걷어차려고 했다. 두리는 재빨리 뒷걸음질 쳐 물러났다.  
‘축구할 때나 마찬가지야.’  
두리가 집중했다.  
‘눈앞의 상대를 견제하면서, 따로 공의 움직임도 쫒는 거야.’  
두리가 머리 위로 휙 날아오는 팔인지 촉수인지 모를 것을 피했다. 한눈으로 네옹의 위치를 파악하고 자길 물어뜯으려고 뻗어오는 이빨 달린 걸 칼로 쳐내며 두리가 처음 상처 입힌 다리에 다시 접근했다.  
반대쪽에서 네옹이 권총으로 자기 쪽으로 향한 벌린 입 안을 노리고 쏘았다. 대단히 피해를 입히지는 못했지만 괴물의 주의가 그 쪽으로 쏠린 틈을 타 두리가 이미 반쯤 잘린 다리를 다시 내리쳤다.  
키이이이이익-!  
인간 아이들이 지르는 소리 중 가장 듣기 싫은 소리를 삼백배로 증폭한 것 같은 비명을 지르며 슈브니구라스의 어린 것이 옆으로 쓰러졌다.  
“물러나!”  
쓰러졌다고 해서 끝이 아니었다. 그 괴물이 맹렬히 몸부림치며 남은 다리며 뿔이며 이빨을 주위로 흔들고 발버둥 쳤다. 나무가 뿌리째 뽑히며 꺾인 나뭇가지며 잎이 비처럼 쏟아져 시야를 가렸다. 두리도 네옹도 머리를 감싸며 어디 나무가 쓰러지나 사방을 두리번거렸다. 괴물과 싸우다 나무에 맞아 쓰러져서 죽거나 다치면 웃음거리도 못되었다.  
결국 둘은 멀찍이 물러나 비교적 든든해 보이는 굵은 나무 아래로 모여들었다.  
“쓰러뜨린 건 좋은데, 어떻게 가까이 가서 숨통을 끊지?”  
“힘이 빠질 때까지 기다리기라도 해야 하나?”  
그러다간 숲이 결딴날 것 같지만 그렇다고 가까이 갈 엄두도 안 나고 괴물이 나오는 숲은 좀 결딴나도 되는 거 아닐까 하는 생각까지 들었다.  
“네옹아? 두리야?”  
자기들을 부르는 소리에 두 사람은 소스라쳐 일어섰다.  
“도운 아저씨?”  
둘 다 목소리 들리는 쪽으로 뛰어갔다. 도운은 거친 산길을 휠체어로 달리느라 몹시 지쳐보였다.  
“그건 어디 있니?”  
“저쪽이요. 다리를 자르긴 했는데 난동이 심해서 가까이 못 가겠어요.”  
“그래 가자.”  
네옹이 휠체어와 지금 나뭇가지며 쓰러진 나무로 엉망이 된 가야할 길을 번갈아 보다 도운을 번쩍 들쳐 업었다.  
“이 편이 빨라요.”  
빠르다는 데는 도운도 불평하지 않았다. 도운을 업은 채로 네옹이 뛰었다. 두리가 앞장서 달리며 달리기 쉬운 길을 찾았다. 다리에 걸리는 나뭇가지를 걷어차 길도 치웠다.  
얼마 안 가 괴물이 보였다. 그것은 몸을 굴리고 촉수와 남은 다리로 움직이려고 막 몸을 일으키는 중이었다.   
도운이 괴물을 묶는 마법을 읊었다. 검은 새끼 염소가 비명을 질렀으나 마법은 성공했다. 괴물의 움직임이 멎었다. 두리가 달려 나갔다. 그가 움찔거리고 있는 괴물의 몸통 위로 뛰어올라 뿔 사이에 칼을 깊게 박아 넣었다. 칼을 뽑아서 한 번, 또 한 번 괴물을 찔렀다.  
“두리야!”  
네옹이 소리쳤다.  
“끝났어, 두리야. 잡았다고!”  
두리가 내려다보았다. 괴물은 더 이상 아무런 움직임 없이 조용해져 있었다.  
“끝났네.”  
두리가 멍하니 중얼거렸다.  
“이딴 놈을...... 하나 바보는.........”  
그가 숨을 들이쉬었다가 지독한 냄새에 콜록거렸다. 괴물에게서 냄새가 나는 것도 지금껏 못 느끼고 있었다.  
“두리야.”  
도운이 조심스럽게 불렀다.  
“괜찮니?”  
“네.”  
두리가 다소 멍한 어조로 대답했다.  
“괜찮아요. 네. 괜찮아요.”  
그가 내려오려다 머뭇거렸다. 주변을 둘러보았다.  
“어..... 뿔 하나 잘라가도 돼요?”  
“그래. 물론이지.”  
도운이 말했다.  
“잘라다가, 하나 제사상에 놔주도록 하자꾸나.”  
“......두 사람 의외로 비슷했네요.”  
네옹이 중얼거렸다.  
“응?”  
“암것도 아니에요. 아, 근데 왜 도운 아저씨요? 오공은요?”  
“왜긴, 연락 받고..... 그러고 보니 오공은? 먼저 출발했을 거고 거리도 안 먼데?”  
잠시 어리둥절하고 있다가 도운이 결정을 내렸다.  
“네옹 넌 오공한테 연락해 봐라. 난 세모한테 전화할게.”  
“네.”  
도운을 업고 있느라 전화를 꺼낼 수 없어서 네옹은 우선 도운을 다시 휠체어에 돌려놓으려고 서둘렀다. 그러는 동안 도운이 휴대전화를 꺼내서.  
걸기 전에 전화가 걸려왔다. 도운은 어리둥절했지만 건 사람이 오공인 걸 보고 서둘러 받았다.  
“오공이니?”  
-네. 세모 말이 숲으로 가셨다면서요?  
“그래. 너는.”  
-병원으로 빨리 오세요.  
“너는 병원에.”  
-가고 있어요. 리모 아저씨랑.  
도운이 갑자기 콱 목을 졸라 잡았기 때문에 네옹은 넘어질 뻔 했다.  
“저기요...”  
“빨리.”  
도운이 네옹의 말은 못 들은 것처럼 말했다.  
“빨리 병원으로.”  
그러고 그가 심호흡을 했다.  
“오공아? 리모 상태는?”  
-좋지는 않아요.  
오공이 말했다.  
-그래도 살아는 있어요.  
“그래.”  
도운이 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“그래.”

 

도운 일행이 병원에 도착했을 땐 별로 더 가까운 것도 아니었던 세모가 이미 와있었다. 도운은 놀라지 않았다.  
“리모는?”  
“아직 진료실에 있어요.”  
세모가 말했다.  
“저도 아직 직접은 못 봤어요.”  
“그래.”  
“참, 거긴 어땠어요?”  
세모가 뒤늦게 생각난 듯이 물었다.  
“누구 다친 사람은 혹시.”  
“멀쩡해.”  
네옹이 말했다.  
“음, 실은 나뭇가지에 긁히거나 멍은 좀 들었지만 이런 것 쯤 암 것도 아니지.”  
“그래도 소독 정도는 확실히 해둬.”  
진료실 문이 열렸다. 세모가 벌떡 일어났다. 리모가 이동 병상에 실려 나왔다.  
“아직 의식은 없어.”  
오공이 앞질러 말했다.  
“우선 병실로 옮기자.”  
세모가 고개를 끄덕였다. 도운도 가까이 갔다. 리모는 창백한 얼굴로 시체처럼 누워있었다. 몸은 시트에 덮여 부상이 어느 정도인지 당장은 알 수 없었다. 사지는 다 있고 가슴이 규칙적으로 오르내리는 것만 확인하고 도운이 물러섰다.  
세모와 네옹이 이동침대를 밀며 병실로 갔다.


	10. Chapter 10

다음날이 되어도 대도시의 어둠은 걷히지 않았다.  
리모는 의식을 찾지 못했다. 오공의 말로는 나가려는데 차원문 감지기가 경보를 울려 확인해봤더니 실버 트와일라잇의 차원문이 닫혔더라고 했다. 그리고 문이 있던 자리에 리모가 쓰러져 있었다고. 드림랜드에서 무슨 일이 있어났는지는 알 수 없지만, 차원문은 닫혔고 리모는 살아서 돌아왔다. 그거면 되었다, 라고 생각하고 싶었다.  
그러나 대도시의 어둠은 여전히 걷히지 않았다.  
새 차원문은 열리지 않았지만 그 대신이기라도 한 듯 괴물들이 시내 곳곳에 쏟아져 나왔다. 이들만으로는 역부족이었다.  
노력했지만, 부상도 다 낫지 않은 몸으로 나가서 온 힘을 다해 싸웠건만 저녁 뉴스에 정체를 알 수 없는 살인마에 의해 일가족이 끔찍하게 살해당했다는 소식이 나오면 누구라도 낙담할 수밖에 없었다. 누구도 이들을 책망하지 않았지만 이들 스스로가 자신을 책망했다. 명백히 어쩔 수 없었다는 걸 알아도 자책은 줄어들지 않았다. 무력감만 심해졌다.  
공포는 빠르게 확산되었다. 사람들이 썰물처럼 대도시를 빠져나갔다. 여러 가지 사정으로 어쩔 수 없이 남아있는 사람들도 집안에 틀어박히고 길을 가는 사람들도 주변 모두가 괴물이기라도 한 것처럼 다른 사람들을 경계했다.  
틀린 행동은 아니었다, 그 중에 실제로 괴물이 섞여있었으니. 그저, 실제로 습격을 당하면 경계를 했다 해도 아무런 도움도 되지 않을 뿐이었다.  
기차역에 녹슨 구형 기차가 유령처럼 홀연히 나타나났다는 뉴스가 떴다. 기차로 대도시를 떠나려던 군중 중 많은 사람들이 유령 기차와 함께 나타난 괴물에게 목숨을 잃거나 미쳐버렸다. 뒤늦게 두리와 네옹과 세모가 가서 괴물은 무찔렀으나 일어난 사건을 돌릴 수는 없었다.  
오공은 차원문 봉인 의식에 필요한 정보와 물품을 챙겨 이세계 탐험을 나섰다. 그의 안위가 걱정되었지만 도운도 말리지 못했다. 어차피 끝장이 다가왔으니 뭐라도 할 수 있는 건 해보는 수밖에 없었다.  
TV에는 가짜 괴물 전문가와 사이비 종교인이 판쳤다. 추종자들이 공공연히 거리를 돌아다니며 인간의 세상이 멸망할 것이라고, 새로운 주인들의 공포에 굴복하라고 소리쳤다.  
오공이 돌아와 차원문 하나를 닫기 직전 도심 한중간 여의도 광장에 차원문 하나가 더 열렸다.  
열린 차원문이 서로 공명해 크기를 늘렸다. 공간이 찢어진 구멍들이 서로 당기며 현실을 계속 찢어 벌렸다. 대도시가 갈갈이 찢어져 흩날리며 아자토스가 깨어났다.  
세상이 멸망했다.

 

 

“말도 안 돼, 이길 수 있었는데!”  
두리가 벌떡 일어났다.  
“대체 어떤 점에서? 망한 판 맞는데.”  
하나가 중얼거렸다.  
“그러게, 하나는 쓸모가 없었지만 나랑 두리는 그래도 잘 해나가고 있었는데.”  
딩요도 심통을 부렸다.  
“세모가 실버 트와일라잇에서 쇼고스 같은 걸 뽑아버려서 그래. 아이템은 아이템대로 다 쓰고 리모 아저씨까지 시간과 공간상에서 실종되고.”  
“차원문을 닫을 가능성도 있었잖아. 몬스터 내가 뽑았냐. ..아니 뽑은 사람이 잘못이라는 게 아니고요.”  
몬스터 컵에서 괴물 뽑는 담당은 리모였기 때문에 세모가 서둘러 덧붙였다. 리모는 웃으며 세모의 머리를 쓰다듬었다.  
“괜찮아, 거기서 하필 쇼고스랑 드홀이 나왔을 땐 나도 괜히 미안하더라. 추종자랑 광인 정도였으면 진행이 쉬웠을텐데.”  
“자, 게임일 뿐인데 너무 그러지들 마라.”  
도운이 하나와 두리를 양 팔로 안았다.  
“처음이라 더 잘 안 되는 점도 있었을 거야. 익숙해지면 다음에는 이길 수 있을 거다.”  
“그렇긴 해도 두리는 굉장했어. 역시 보드게임은 운빨이라니까.”  
딩요가 투덜거렸다.  
“사람 두리는 ‘난 틀렸어, 먼저가..’ 해 놓고 살아나고, 조사자 두리는 시작하자마자 최강 무기를 뽑고. 하나는 금방 잡아먹혔는데.”  
딩요가 두리 사진이 프린트 된 게임용 말을 들어보였다. 조사자로서는 금방 잡아먹히고 플레이어로서는 무기 잃어버리고 좀비 하나 잡는데 단서를 5개나 쓰고 죽을 쑨 하나는 아무 말 없이 떫은 표정만 했다.  
“그래도 하나가 그 때 이븐가지의 분말을 써서 쇼고스를 잡았잖아.”  
세모가 하나를 두둔했다.  
“그거 아니었으면 우리 거기서 몰살했을걸.”  
“잘 잡은 게 그 정도였으니, 아찔했지.”  
리모가 고개를 절래절래 저었다.  
“근데 다들 다른 사람을 조사자로 사용했는데도 캐릭터가 중구난방이 되지 않고 이입해서 잘 하던데.”  
“딩요는 과장했어요.”  
두리가 말했다.  
“저 그렇게 앞뒤 안 가리고 날뛰지 않는다고요.”  
“그러는 네옹 오빠도 그렇게 느끼한 소리... 하던가?”  
어른들은 마주보고 웃었다.  
“몰입감을 높이기 위해 실제 주변 인물 이름을 조사자로 쓰는 시도는 괜찮았던 것 같지?”  
도우이 말했다.  
“응. 네가 했어도 세모는 멋있었고.”  
“......리모.”  
리모가 웃었다. 세모가 얼굴 빨개졌다.  
“전 아빠 멋진 걸 제대로 표현 못해서 죄송해요.”  
“무슨 소리니, 마지막에 좀 뻗어있었던 거 말고는 제일 활약했잖아. 너무 멋있어서 몸 둘 바를 모르겠던걸.”  
리모가 세모를 안고 얼굴을 부비댔다.  
“자, 방에서 한참 놀았으니 이제 나가서 햇빛 좀 쐬렴.”  
도운이 말했다.  
“비록 게임에선 세상을 구하는 데 실패했지만 현실은 저렇게 밝고 말짱하단다.”  
“우리가 지키니까요!”  
두리가 소리쳤다.  
“이젠 네옹 오빠 아니니까 닭살 멘트는 그만 해.”  
딩요가 타박하며 하나와 세모 손을 잡고 달려 나갔다.  
“어, 같이 가!”  
두리도 따라 나갔다. 아이들이 모두 나가고 어른 둘만 남자 리모와 도운은 게임 판을 정리했다. 카드도 마커도 많아서 요령이 좀 필요했다.

“오랜만에 정말 재미있었어. 세상은 멸망했지만.”  
도운이 조사자 말을 들여다보았다. 프린터로 뽑은 애들 사진이 붙어 있었다.  
“그러게. 정말 오래간... 만이네.”  
리모가 정리한 부속을 넣으려고 상자를 열었다. 정리함 가장 안쪽에 꺼내지 않은 조사자 말이 두 개 더 있었다.  
두 사람은 약속이나 한 듯 동시에 말 하나씩을 들어 거기 붙어있는 자기 아내의 옛 사진을 보았다.  
“그 사람도 애들하고 같이 게임을 해보고 싶었을 텐데.”  
“그러게...”  
리모가 먼저 말을 정리함에 돌려놓았다. 그리고 옛날 도운의 아내가 대도 호러로 개작한 아컴 호러 게임판을 접어 상자에 넣었다.  
“아, 거기 파멸 토큰 있다. 역시 판을 접고 나서야 나타나는 놈들이 있다니까.”  
리모가 작은 부속을 주워 정리함에 넣었다.  
“그래도 어느새 애들이 저렇게나 커서 같이 호러 게임도 할 수 있게 되다니 대단하지.”  
그가 감개무량한 표정으로 창밖을 보았다.  
“현실에서도 대도시를 구하고 있게 될 줄은 몰랐지만.”  
도운이 말했다. 리모도 웃었다.  
“자, 그럼 빨리 정리하고 우리도 애들 따라 나가자고.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 혼란이 있을 것 같아 정리해둡니다. 이들은 옛날에 도운 부인이 개작한 아컴 호러 게임을 하고 있었습니다. 이번에 도운하고 리모가 애들을 추가해서 같이 했습니다.  
> 하나가 오공을 사용했고 두리가 네옹을, 세모가 리모를 리모가 도운을 도운이 세모를 플레이 했고 딩요는 하나를 하다가 잡아먹힌 뒤 두리로 바꿔서 계속 한 거죠.  
> 게임을 하는 사람들은 하나 두리 딩요 세모 도운 리모이고 그들이 플레이 한 게임 캐릭터가 오공 네옹 하나 두리 리모 도운 세모로 이야기는 그 게임 속 플레이 로그인겁니다.
> 
> 도운의 부인이 공포물 취향이라는 건 보행자의 설정입니다. 아컴 호러는 원래 12세 이상 대상일텐데..... 뭐, 또일럿들은 웬만한 12살 보다 더 어른스럽고 더 경험 많고 판단력 있으니 괜찮다고 해둘까요.


End file.
